El secreto de un juego para dos: Después del beso
by Hydeist kira Corvinus
Summary: Continuación de El secreto de un juego para dos L'arc En Ciel HydexTetsu, KenxYukki Gacktjob GacktxChacha Dir en grey & D ShinyaxRuiza Nuevas aventuras le deparan a Hyde cuando se ve acusado por un intento de homicidio contra Tetsu.
1. Después del beso

Viendo desde un punto lejano lo que sucedía en el escenario, su concentración fue interrumpida por el sonar de su celular, le sacó de la bolsa y en seguida contestó.

-¿Si?- preguntó interrogante

_-Kuro, hazme un favor- una voz femenina se oía a través del móvil._

-¿Ayana eres tu?-

_-Si, soy yo- respondió secamente la joven._

-Dime ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?-

_-¿Aún eres amigo del jefe de departamento de policías?-_

-Si claro- respondió desconcertado.

_-¿Podrías explicarle quie es el culpable de la lamentable pérdida de memoria de Tetsu?- preguntó maliciosa._

-Claro que sí, todo sea por ti-

-Gracias, Adiós-

Colgó la chica sin esperar la respuesta de Kuro, quien a su vez también había colgado para llamar al susodicho, quien a la brevedad envió varias unidades al lugar que le indicó su amigo, todos los conductores de estas con un solo objetivo: arrestar al culpable.

Se separaron por segunda vez para tomar un respiro.

-Besáme otra vez Tet-chan- le pidió Hyde.

El bajista hizo caso a su amante, se acercó lentamente a sus labios, disfrutando de cada roce entre ellos, fundiéndose en un delicado pero apasionado beso segundos después, la imagen presenciada por todos los que se encontraban frente al escenario, les parecía escandalizante, nadie sabía como reaccionar, si tomar a bien o a mal la situación, no sabían si sorprenderse, alegrarse o asustarse, la mezcla de sentimientos les mantenía inmóviles, con una mueca inexpresiva en el rostro, fueron instantes después, cuando un sentimiento en común invadió la mente y corazón de todos, el desconcierto se apoderó de ellos, al ver como uno de sus ídolos era separado del amor de su vida, dos oficiales de policía le habían tomado por los brazos a Hyde, intentaban colocar unas esposas en las muñecas del mismo, lo cual no les era del todo sencillo, los forcejeos del vocalista eran enérgicos, aún cuando este era de estatura pequeña, sabía defenderse a la perfección, las clases de Kung-fu que su padre le había hecho tomar servían de algo ahora.

-Tet-chan- gritaba Hyde desgarradoramente, mientras forcejeaba para quitarse de encima al uniformado, que le mantenía tomado por los brazos –Tet-chan no dejes que me lleven, Tet-chan ayúdame- le suplicaba a gritos al ser arrastrado fuera del escenario.

-Suéltenlo, malditos, suéltenlo de una buena vez- Les gritaba el bajista, pero sus súplicas eran en vano, los oficiales no pensaban soltar a Hyde –déjenlo en paz- se encontraba a punto de correr hacia su amante, cuando fuer detenido por otro par de policías –suéltenme idiotas, les digo que me suelten ¿Por qué hacen todo est?- preguntaba furioso, agitando fuertemente los brazos.

-Porque es lo correcto- respondió uno de los uniformados.

-¿Qué tiene de correcto? ¿Qué ha hecho el, como para que le hagan esto?- interrogaba furioso.

-Me parece increíble que defiendas a ese hombre, personas como el no deberían existir-

-No le permito que hable a si de él, usted no sabe como es él- le gritó fulminándole con la mirada.

-No necesito conocerlo, me basta con saber que estuvo a punto de asesinarle para saber el tipo de persona que es Hyde- respondío un tercer uniformado que entraba por la puerta.

-¿De qué me están hablando? El no ha intentado tal cosa, el nunca me mataría- defendía fieramente a Hyde –suéltenme ya- gritaba desesperado.

Fuera del Tokyo Dome, Hyde era empujado dentro de una de las unidades de patrullaje, perteneciente a la pareja de policías que le había arrestado.

-Pero... ¿Por qué me hacen esto? ¿Por qué? Tengo derecho a saber el porque- preguntó a punto de llorar de desesperación.

-¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarlo?- le preguntó con desprecio el oficial más alto, quien le metía bruscamente dentro del auto –Estuviste a punto de asesinar al hombre que besabas hacía unos momentos, vaya que eres sínico- le reprochó.

-Yo... yo no hice eso- titubeaba.

-Eso dícelo al Jue- le ordenó la pareja del alto.

Al terminar de hablar, el hombre cerró la puerta del auto, azotándola fuertemente, tomó su lugar al mando del volante, encenció el auto y comenzó a conducir con dirección al departamento de policías-

Ken y Yukki llegaron al Tokyo Dome, justo a tiempo para presenciar en carne propia el arresto de Hyde.

-Ken ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Yukki atónito.

-Arrestaron a Hyde- Tetsu llegó corriendo a responder a Yukki, llegaba por las espaldas de estos, en quienes apoyó cada una de sus manos al terminar su recorrido. -¿Dónde estaban?- preguntó casi sin aliento.

-Tet-chan, Hola ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Ken.

-Hola Tet-chan ¿Tet-chan? ¿Tú no estabas muerto? ¡Ken-chan un fantasma sálvame!- gritó Yukki saltando a los brazos del guitarrista.

-Ningún fantasma, estoy vivo ¿Qué no lo ves? Además deberías dejar de preocuparte de si soy un fantasma o no, a Hyde lo arrestaron por ser culpable de mi supuesta muerte, que alguien me explique eso- reprendió a sus amigos.

-Ken-chan ah... Ken-chan…- gemía Yukki.

-Tu pedazo de guitarrista pervertido deja de besar y meterle mano a Yukki y comienza a explicarme ¿Dónde estaban mientras mi novio fue arrestado?- exigió Tetsu.

-Estab...-

-Estábamos persiguiendo un ratón- se adelantó a responder Yukki, antes de que Ken abriera la boca cerrándola poniendo su mano encima.

-¿Si como no?, a mi me parece que Jugaban al gato y el ratón-

-No, no como crees- dijo Yukki con inocencia.

-Bueno en dado caso me da igual, ¿Ken?- llamó al guitarrista dirigiéndole una mirada seria.

-¿Si Tet-chan?- preguntó este soltando a Yukki para dejarlo de pie frente a el.

-¿Por qué todos creen que estoy muerto? ¿Por qué dicen que Hyde quizo asesinarme?- preguntó cabizbajo.

-Pues verás, es una historia larga-

-No importa quiero saber, comienza a explicar- le ordenó Tetsu.

-Todo empezó el día que viajarías de Japón a China, sufriste un accidente y digamos que el culpable fue Hyde, pero el no recuerda nada de eso-

-¿Cómo que no lo recuerda? ¿Por qué no lo recuerda? Es imposible que no lo recuerde, si me violó la noche anterior, con el pretexto de hacerme recordar nuestra relación- explicó Tetsu.

-¿Te violó?- preguntó Yukki sorprendido.

-S... si- respondió Titubeante comenzando a sonrojarse –pero ese no es el punto, explícame a que te refieres con que no recuerda nada-

-Bueno después del incidente, Hyde quedó un poco traumado...

-¿Un poco?- preguntó Yukki sarcástico –Pero si parecía loco-

-Cállate Yukki- le ordenó Ken – Bueno la cuestión es que estaba mal a nivel mental, después de creer que el te había matado, la noche anterior a la de tu viaje, el soñó que tu avión se estrellaría, te pidió que no abordaras, pero no hiciste caso, al sentir que su sueño era una premonición, hizo lo imposible por detener tu vuelo, así que pagó a una de las jóvenes que trabajaban en control de vuelo para que ordenara un aterrizaje forzoso, cuando el capitán del avión perdió el control de ese aterrizaje, el avión explotó, fue entonces cuando creyó que te había matado. Tiempo después de ello, su locura había crecido, casi no comía, tampoco dormía lo suficiente, estuvo apunto de perder la vida en varias ocasiones, por suerte para él, Gackt estaba siempre pendiente de sus acciones y lo salvó en todas y cada unas de esas veces. En ese tiempo Gackt le ofreció su amor, apoyo, protección y cariño, Hyde veía en él un sustituto de ti, pero eso no evitó que siguiera con sus intentos de suicidarse, Gackt ya harto de ello, decidió llevarlo con un amigo suyo llamado Jun, él es psicólogo, le pidió que le diera una extraña terapia de hipnosis, el amigo de Gackt aceptó y Hyde empezó a tomar estas terapias, a petición de Gackt, Jun borró la mayoría de los recuerdos de Hyde a través de esa hipnosis, no dudo que por su mente hubiera cruzado el borrarte de su mente pero supongo que no se atrevió a pedir que te quitaran de su memoria, después de todo Gackt sabe que eres una persona demasiado importante para Hyde y que eres parte de su vida, por lo que Hyde recuerda que sufriste un accidente en el avión, mientras el estaba comiendo en el restaurante "Evergreen" con Gackt, por eso te dedicó la canción de "Evergreen", porque fue en ese lugar en el que se supone se enteró de tu accidente, después de olvidarse de aquel sueño que consideró una premonición y por el cual tu estabas supuestamente muerto, su vida volvió a ser tranquila, eso no evitaba el que se sintiera triste ante el hecho de haberte perdido en un accidente de avión, Gackt continuó a su lado e hicieron un viaje juntos a través de Japón, cuando me enteré de que habían regresado fui a buscar a Hyde, pero ya era demasiado tarde, él ya se había ido a inglaterra para comenzar las grabaciones de su Disco, yo quería hablar con el acerca de L'Arc~En~Ciel, le hablaría de la desintegración del grupo, visité el lugar donde Gackt ensayaba, pero al decirme que no se encontraba le pedí un favor, que en cuanto Hyde volviera a Japón me avisara, ese mismo día, yo debía atender algunos asuntos relacionados a S.O.A.P, caminando por el lugar donde trataría los asuntos, me encontré con Hana, me dijo algo de ti que no logré entender del todo por lo que le pedí me explicara, fue cuando ella me dijo que estabas vivo, que estabas con Ayana, pero que nadie se podía enterar, así que me prohibió hablar sobre el tema con cualquiera, sólo le podía decir a Hyde, así que así lo hice, justamente en el primer encuentro con él, le expliqué lo que sucedía y de ahí en adelante tu eres parte de esa historia, así que no necesito explicar más- terminó jalando un poco de aire y soltando después de ello un gran suspiro.

-Lo ves, lo ves, a Hyde lo quieres más que a mi, a el si le dijiste y a mi no, que desconsiderado- le reclamó Yukki cruzándose de brazos y dándose media vuelta en dirección opuesta a Ken.

-Yukki no empieces, fue por órdenes de Hana-

-¿Ahora eres el perro de esa mocosa o que? Porque como para seguir sus órdenes...- continuó con sus reprimendas.

-Yukki no es eso, ven aquí amor mío, no te enojes, a ver ¿Quién te quiere, quien te quiere?- le preguntaba meloso, abrazándolo por la cintura y acercándolo a el.

-Ken- le nombró melosamente y se dio media vuelta para quedar de frente al guitarrista.

-Yukki-

-Ken-

-Yukki-

-¡Tetsu!- gritó al sentir como le habían propinado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo que Tetsu?, primero Hyde, luego Hana y ahora también Tetsu, no me hables Ken-

-No, Yukki espera- le rogaba Ken mientras veía a su amado alejarse de él.

-¡Déjense de juegos y vámonos ya!- les gritó energicamente Tetsu.

-Si Tet-chan- respondieron los dos al unísono.

Sus dos compañeros le siguieron fielmente hasta el auto de Ken.

-¿Por qué en mi auto?-

-Porque eres el único que tiene auto en este momento déjate de quejas y conduce- ordenó el bajista.

-Si Tet-chan- respondió Ken resignado.

Encendió el auto y comenzó a conducir con dirección a la estación de policías que le había indicado Tetsu.

Cuando sus derechos le habían sido leídos, uno de los oficiales le empujó dentro de una habíatación completamente cerrada, sin embargo lo que parecía ser un espejo por dentro y una ventana por el exterior se encontraba en una de las paredes más grandes.

Un hombre de tez blanca, cabello corto de color negro, vestido con una camisa blanca, pantalones de vestir y zapatos negros, le esperaba dentro, de pie recargado en la pared que hacía frente a la entrada.

-Tome asiento por favor- le invitó a sentarse, haciendo un además con su mano para indicar el lugar que tomaría.

-Gracias- respondió el vocal.

-Soy el Detective Uchimura- se presentó seriamente.

-Mucho gusto soy Hide...-

-Se quien es usted, no hace falta decirlo, lo que si deberá decirme es el porque de que lo haya hecho- le preguntó con una fría mirada.

-¿Hacer qué?- preguntó el vocalista.

-No juegue conmigo, hablo del hecho de intentar asesinar a Ogawa Tetsuya-

-Yo no hice tal cosa- se defendió de inmediato.

-Claro que si-

-No, es mentira, yo no intentaría hacerle daño a la persona que más amo en este mundo-

-Exijo la verdad señor Takarai, negando los hechos sólo provoca que el proceso se prolongue-

-Pero es la verdad, yo no hice nada-

-Tenemos fundamentos- Levantó la voz y dio un golpe sobre la mesa con el puño cerrado.

-¿Cómo puede tener fundamentos de algo que nunca sucedió?-

-No me cuestione a mi Señor Takarai, el que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo, no tengo que darle razones- le respondió prepotente.

-Lo ve no tiene pruebas con las que pueda basarse, por eso no las expone ante mi-

-Tenemos testigos si es lo que le interesa saber, confiese de una vez- levantó aún más la voz, levantó la mano y golpeó el rosto del vocalista.

-No tengo nada que confesar, soy inocente- respondió este conteniendo las ganas de golpear al detective o la situación se tornaría aún peor.

-Diga la verdad de una vez- levantó la mano nuevamente, estaba dispuesto a golpear de nuevo a Hyde pero su mano fue detenida por una mano que le era desconocida.

-Si le toca una sóla vez más, no responderé por mis actos y le demandaré por abuso de autoridad ¿Me entendió?-

-Pero si es la manzana de la discordía- le miró de abaho hacía arriba con indiferencia -¿Cómo puede defender a su agresor de esa forma?- preguntó indignado.

-Él no me ha hecho nada, el no podría agredir ni a una mosca-

-El amor entre ustedes debe ser mucho como para que le defienda de ese modo-

-Eso es algo que a usted no le interesa- respondió cortante-

-Tal vez no o tal vez si, eso usted no lo sabe-

-Imbécil- le dijo con desprecio –Libérelo de una vez o de lo contrario...-

-¿O de lo contrario que? A mi no me manda señor Ogawa, además este hombre es culpable- le apuntó con un dedo al vocalista.

-Inocente hasta demostrar lo contrario- Le defendió Tetsu.

-No hay nada que demostrar, las cartas ya están sobre la mesa y han sido jugadas-

-Aún falta mi jugada, exijo que esto se lleve a Juicio-

-Como usted quiera, de todos modos lo perderá, pero el se quedará bajo arresto domiciliario- ordenó aún alpuntando al culpable.

-Se queda en mi casa entonces-

-Haga lo que quiera- le respondió girándose sobre su eje para darle la espalda a Tetsu.

-Hyde amor vámonos- caminó hacia su amante, le tomó de la mano para conducirle hasta la salida sin soltarle.

-Si Tet-chan- respondió con la cabeza baja y las mejillas un poco sonrojadas -¿Tet-chan?- le llamó Hyde.

-¿Si?-

-¿Trajiste tu auto?-

-No-

-¿Entonces como nos iremos de aquí?- preguntó el pelilargo.

-No te preocupes por eso, Ken y Yukki esperan afuera en el auto-

-Que bien- dijo cabizbajo.

-Ah ken ah- se podía oír la voz de Yukki a unos cuantos metros del auto.

-Yukki estás tan tenso, yo te lo quitaré- se escuchó la respuesta de Ken.

-Ken tus manos son tan maravillosas-

Hyde y Tetsu quedaron pasmados ante lo escuchado, Tetsu preiendo lo que encontraría al abrir la puerta, cerró los ojos antes de hacerlo, tomó la manija y le jaló para abrir la puerta del auto.

-Dejen de hacer...- comenzó a reprender sin si quiera mirar a sus amigos.

-¿Dejar de hacer que?- preguntó Ken, quien masajeaba los delicados hombros de Yukki.

-No, nada sólo vámonos- suspiró aliviado al no encontrar lo que creía que encontraría.

Ken obedeció enseguida y tomó el control del volante una vez más, encendió el auto y le echó a andar.

-¿A dónde los llevo?- preguntó Ken mirando al decaído Hyde.

-A casa de Tet-chan- respondió desganado el vocalista.

-Picarones ¿Qué harán?- preguntó con tono malicioso.

-No haremos nada, estoy bajo arresto domiciliario y me quedaré en casa de Tet-chan- respondió Hyde aún más decaído que antes.

-¿Qué?- se exaltó el guitarrista.

-Que estoy...-

-Si escuché pero... ¿Por qué?-

-Porque soy culpable-

-Entonces Tetsu ya te dijo-

-¿Decirme que Ken-chan?- preguntó con duda el vocal.

-Pues que...- Ken sentía la mirada de Tetsu fulminándole desde el asiento trasero –Nada-

-Ken dime, quiero que me digas- exigía berrinchudo.

-Está bien- Los músculos faciales de Tetsu se tensaron por completo al escuchar esas palabras de Ken –Que Tetsu ya te dijo todo y quiere llearte a su casa para acostarse de nuevo contigo, ¡Ay!- se quejó al sentir un golpe propinado por el puño del bajista.

-Idiota- le dijo su líder.

Tetsu suspiró por lo bajo aliiado de que Ken no hubiera arruinado todo.

Después de aquella por poco revelada verdad por parte del guitarrista, todos continuaron callados, hundidos en un profundo e incómodo silencio, ni si quiera Ken, quien hablaba hasta por los codos y hacía que los momentos más frustantes se convirtieran en los más divertidos, pronunciaba palabra alguna, aquel silencio no tardó mucho en ser interrumpido.

-Ken detente- gritó Tetsu asustando al guitarrista.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Ken estacionando el auto a las orillas de una de las aceras con un brusco mavimiento.

-Lo que sucede es que recordé que primero debemos ir a casa de Hyde por su ropa y algunos objetos personales- explicó el líder.

-Viviendo bajo tu mismo techo no creo que le sea muy necesaria su ropa y obje... ¡Ay!- se quejó al recibir un golpe por parte de su líder.

-Imbécil, yo no soy un adicto sexual como para vivírmela metido en la cama con Hyde, como tu comprenderás-

-Pero sólo lo hemos hecho una vez- se defendió el guitarrista.

-Si claro- dijo Tetsu con sarcasmo.

-Bueno... no pero... estoy seguro que ustedes lo han hecho más veces- les acusó en seguida.

-Eso es algo que a ti no te importa, tu sólo maneja-

-Si jéfe- obedecío Ken derrotado.

Ken encendió alto, dio vuelta en dirección a la casa de Hyde y condujo tranquilamente hacia la misma.

-Bien llegamos- avisó el guitarrista deteniendo el auto.

-Vamos Hyde, hay ke ir por tus cosas- le dijo el bajista.

-hm- asintío moviendo afirmativamente su cabeza.

Los dos bajaron del auto, entraron al conjunto departamental, esperaron al elevador y subieron hasta el hogar del vocalista. Ya dentro del departamento, Tetsu sacó dos valijas del armario de Hyde, comenzó a llenarlas con ropa doblada adecuadamente, mientras Hyde sólo observaba con nostalgia su hogar, sería la última vez que estaría ahí hasta que el proceso de su juicio se acabara y fuera declarado inocente, en su defecto de ser declarado culpable, pasarían años antes de volver a poner un pie ahí, por lo que quería grabar en su memoria hasta el más mínimo detalle de su hogar.

-Ya empaqué tus cosas Doiha-chan- le indicó Tetsu.

-Hm- asintió una vez más con la cabeza.

-No te quiero ver así- le dijo dejando las maletas sobre la cama.

-Pero Tet-chan...- intentó hablar sin conseguirlo.

-Nada de pero Tet-chan, todo saldrá bien, ya verás- le expuso tomándolo por la barbilla y terminando su frase con un beso, le rodeaba con su brazo por la cintura, pegándolo a su pecho –Confía en mi- le dijo con la mirada más tierna y consoladora que podría habitar en el rostro del bajista.

-Está bien Tet-chan- le dijo regalándole una fingida sonrisa en sus labios.

Salieron del departamento con dirección al auto de Ken.

-¿Ken-chan me prestas las llaves para abrir el portaequipajes por favor?- preguntó Hyde acercándose a la ventanilla de Ken.

-Si claro- respondió Ken, tomando las llaves y entregándoselas a Hyde a través de la ventanilla.

-Gracias Ken-chan- Terminó de hablar y se dirigió a la parte trasera del auto para abrir el portaequipajes.

-Yo meteré las maletas Doiha-chan, sube al auto- le ordenó Tetsu.

-Hai- acató Hyde. –Toma tus llaves Ken-chan- le dijo Hyde, entregándole el llavero al guitarrista, mientras cerraba la puerta del auto.

-Gracias Hyde- Tomó las llaves y volvió su vista al frente.

-Listo, vámonos ya Ken-chan- indicó Tetsu cerrando la puerta trasera del auto.

-Si- obedeció Ken, encendió el auto y comenzó a conducir. -¿Saben? Esta situación me hace pensar en algo gracioso- comentó Ken.

-¿Ah si, en que?- preguntó Hyde curioso.

-Pues como explicarlo... un chiste tal vez lo explicaría todo; _**Tetsu y Tú iban de vacaciones en el automóvil junto con Megumi, Megumi gritaba, gritaba y gritaba. Tan insoportables eran sus gritos que sufrías para conducir y se estaba poniendo muy nervios, así que detuvo el auto; se baja; abre el maletero y le dice a Megumi:**_

"_**¡Está bien Megumi, ven adelante y sientate con nosotros!"**_

Hyde no pudo evitar reír, Ken se sentía feliz de haber arrancado aquella sonrisa del rostro de Hyde, le era difícil soportar el ver así a su amigo.

-Espera, espera, tengo otro; _**En un carro iban Megumi y tu pero iban peleados, al pasar frente a una granja Megumi vio unos cochinitos y te preguntó:**_

_**¿Familiares tuyos?**_

_**Y tu contestaste: **_

_**¡Sí, mis suegros!**_

-Ken... son muy bue...nos- comentó entrecortadamente debido a la risa

Asi, durante el resto del camino, Hyde ciontinuó riendo ante las espontáneas ocurrencias de Ken, Tetsu sonreía feliz al ver que Hyde ya no pensaba en las malas cosas de aquel día.

Ya había oscurecido y los cuatro integrantes de L'Arc~En~Ciel no lo habían notado, habían perdido la noción del tiempo, después de haber pasado la tarde lideando con policías, recoger las pertenencias de Hyde, entre otras cosas.

-Bien por fín llegamos- dijo Tetsu con tono de triunfo. –Despierta Hyde- le llamaba a su tierno vocalista, quien se encontraba dormido con la cabeza sobre sus piernas. –Hyde amor, despierta, hemos llegado- le avisó Tetsu susurrándole cerca del oído.

-¿Nani?- preguntó Hyde un poco adormilado.

-Hemos llegado levántate-

-Hai- Afirmó Hyde con un bostezo al final.

Ken bajó del auto, abrió el maletero y sacó las maletas de Hyde mientras el último y su pareja salían del vehículo.

-Aquí tienen- les entregó Ken las maletas a sus dos amigos.

-Gracias Ken-chan- le dijo Tetsu, tomándo las dos maletas.

-Hasta luego- se despidió de sus dos amigos y entró al auto para conducir hasta su hogar junto con Yukki.

-Entremos Hyde-

-Si claro, ¿Te ayudo?- preguntó Hyde haciendo un además para que le entregara una de las valijas.

-No, puedo solo, gracias- Rechazó la oferta gentilmente. –Vamos adentro-

-Si vamos- tomó las llaves del bolsillo de Tetsu y se acercó hasta la puerta de su hogar para abrirla.

Entraron, Tetsu indicó a Hyde que subiera hasta su cuarto para ayudar a instalarse.

Aún dentro del auto, acompañado por Yukki, Ken seguía conduciendo hasta su casa.

-¿Te llevo hasta tu casa Yukki?-

-En realidad pensaba que podría quedarme en la tuya ¿Si no te molesta claro?-

-No, en absoluto- respondió Ken.

Concentró su atención una vez en el camino hasta llegar a su hogar.

Casi una hora después llegaron por fín a su destino, Ken estacionó el auto y le apago.

-Bajemos ya, aquí es, estoy muy cansado- comentaba mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y abrirla.

-¿Tan cansado como para dormirte?- preguntó Yukki con un tono poco común en el.

-Si supongo- respondió Ken, quien había abierto la puerta por completo, hizo pasar a Yukki y después pasó él.

-Ya veo ¿Eso significa que no haremos nada hoy?- preguntó seductoramente, mientras se abrazaba a la espalda de Ken, pegando su cabeza contra la espalda del guitarrista.

-Yu...Yukki- le nombraba Ken nervioso.

-¿Si?- preguntaba haciendo cada vez su tono de voz más seductor.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Nada, sólo creí que no estarías tan cansado como para jugar un rato- le provocaba con palabras y caricias por debajo de su camisa.

-Yu... yukki-

Ken no se contuvo más, se giró para quedar de frente a Yukki, le tomó por la cintura, besó aquellos labios que tanto le gustaban, caminaba hacia el frente llevando consigo al baterista, le posicionó contra la pared, se separó un momento de él para tomar sus piernas y hacer que rodearan sus caderas, le presionó más contra la pared, para que Yukki pudiera sentir la excitación de Ken. Besaba su cuello, le marcaba, esa piel era demasiada tentación para Ken, ningún cansancio iba a impedir que disfrutara de ese cuerpo.

-Ah…- Yukki gimió cerca del oído de Ken, provocando que el guitarrista se excitara aún más.

Por su parte, Ken comenzaba a desabotonar la camisa del baterista, mientras le mantenía preso contra la pared, moviendo ligeramente sus caderas para hacer gemir a Yukki, esos gemidos eran como palabras celestiales para alguien tan pervertido como el guitarrista. Yukki dejaba al descubierto aquel cuello que tanto le excitaba a Ken, dejaba que le besara, mordiera, disfrutaba tanto de aquellos momentos.

-Vamos a la habita…ción Ken- le propuso Yukki.

-Está bien sube, en un momento te alcanza- le respondió Ken, bajando delicadamente las piernas de yukki para que este no cayera al ser soltado por el más alto.

-Ken-chan- reclamó el rubio haciendo un puchero con sus labios.

-Anda, no seas berrinchudo, ya verás que te va a gustar el que me haya tardado- le espetó el guitarrista.

-Si tu lo dices- respondió sin animo.

Ken veía como su amante se dirigía hacia la habitación, al desaparecer de su vista, entró a la cocina y comenzó a buscar en la alacena lo que necesitaba.

-Veamos ¿Dónde lo puse?- se preguntaba así mismo abriendo y cerrando las diferentes puertas de los compartimentos del mueble -¡Aquí está!- exclamó con aires de triunfo. Corrió hasta su habitación, donde Yukki le esperaba recostado sobre la cama, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, las piernas colgando por la parte delantera de la cama y la camisa semiabierta. –He llegado amor- le avisó con un tono de voz seductor, tenía las manos detrás de la espalda ocultando algo.

-¿Qué traes ahí?- preguntó Yukki.

-Nada-

-Dime que es- exigió el rubio.

-Nada de verdad, es un sorpresa, después te la mostraré, cierra los ojos mientras la dejo junto a la cama-

Yukki obedeció y cerró los ojos, segundos después sentía como algo o alguien, se posicionaba sobre sus caderas, apretándole con su pecho contra la cama, abrió los ojos, Ken ya le tenía aprisionado de nuevo, le rodeo por el cuello para acercarlo hacia él, le besó tiernamente en el cuello, mientras el guitarrista le terminaba de desabotonar la camisa para quitársela. Habiéndose desecho de la prenda superior, comenzó a besar el pecho del baterista bajando lentamente hasta su abdomen, llegó a su ombligo, jugó con su lengua dentro de él, bajó un poco mas hasta los pantalones del rubio, bajó el cierre con los dientes y desabotonó con sus manos, Yukki levantó un poco las caderas para que Ken pudiera sacar la estorbosa prenda, lo siguiente sería quitar la ropa interior, pero aún no lo haría, quería que ese momento transcurriera lento, quería que durara aún más que las veces pasadas, se concentró en besar a su amante mientras se quitaba el mismo la ropa, quedando así en las mismas condiciones que el rubio, únicamente en ropa interior, besaba la entrepierna de Yukki aún por encima de la roba, besos tiernos que hacían que el baterista gimiera sonoramente, le encantaba oír esa voz excitada de Yukki, era su droga.

Empezó a quitar la ropa interior de Yukki, quien se aferraba fuertemente a la cama debido a la excitación, Ken estiró un brazo fuera de la cama recogiendo aquella sorpresa que le tenía preparada al rubio, una botella de jarabe de chocolate ¿Qué tipo de sorpresa era esa? Se preguntaba el baterista, pronto su pregunta fue contestada, Ken vertió un poco del jarabe en sus dedos, le esparció por sus labios y comenzó a besar los ajenos, la combinación del chocolate con los labios de ambos era una combinación exquisita para los dos, se separó lentamente del rostro del rubio, vertió un poco más del jarabe sobre el cuerpo de su amante, formando un camino desde pecho del baterista hasta su entrepierna, lamió el chocolate hasta el lugar deseado, tomó la entrepierna de Yukki, la bañó con chocolate, lamió la punta lentamente, saboreando el dulce sabor que le ofrecía el dulce, le metía y le sacaba de su boca, le rozaba suavemente con los dientes, saboreando el chocolate que le cubría.

-Ah… Ken… Ah… estoy a punto de…-

Yukki no pudo terminar su frase antes de que sucediera lo que preveía, se vino dentro de la boca de Ken, aferrándose fuertemente a las sábanas, arqueando la espalda de placer y respirando entre cortadamente, Ken saboreaba dentro de su boca el chocolate mezclado con la esencia de Yukki, era doblemente delicioso, lo tragó y se acercó nuevamente a Yukki para besarle, repasaba con su lengua los finos labios del rubio, les disfrutaba, metió su lengua en la boca del mismo, exploraba hasta el último rincón de la cavidad bucal, se separó para tomar un respiro, besó su cuello una vez más, bajó por su pecho, por su abdomen, besaba tiernamente la piel del baterista, haciendo que se estremeciera de placer, sentía los escalofríos del cuerpo de Yukki, podía sentir como le hacía vibrar, se sacó la ropa interior, se acercó a las caderas de más bajo, le abrió las piernas e hizo que las colocara alrededor de sus caderas, entró lentamente en el cuerpo del rubio, con un movimiento lento pero firme, comenzó a moverse lentamente, no tenía un ritmo constante, hasta minutos después, comenzó a moverse más rápida mente, constante y preciso, sentía como las uñas de Yukki se enterraban en su espalda, como le rasguñaba al sentir sus movimientos, el rubio se pegó más al cuerpo del guitarrista, acercó su boca hasta su cuello, le comenzó a besar tiernamente, eran besos suaves, besos de amor.

-Ah…Ah…- Ken gemía al presentir que se vendría en unos momentos dentro de Yukki.

-Ken-chan… te… te… amo- le dijo entrecortadamente el rubio.

-Yo… también… te… ah… amo- correspondió el más alto.

Detuvo por un momento sus movimientos para relajarse, quería que el momento durara más, sólo un poco más, un puchero en el rostro de Yukki se hizo presente, Ken le compensó con dulces besos en los labios, jugaban entrelazando sus lenguas, disfrutaban tanto el uno del otro. Cuando Ken se sintió apto para continuar, comenzó a moverse rápida y rítmicamente hasta llegar al momento del clímax, se vino dentro del cuerpo de su amante, salió lentamente de él disfrutando cada roce de piel entre ambos, se colocó a un lado de él, Yukki le dio la espalda y Ken le abrazó rodeándole por la cintura para continuar besando la delicada piel del baterista.


	2. Una última vez

Era de mañana, el sol había terminado su asenso al cielo, iluminando todo lo que sus rayos tocaran. A través de una ventana, iluminaba los rostros de dos cuerpos que yacían inmóviles sobre la cama de una bella habitación. Uno de los cuerpo, del cual sólo se podía apreciar su bello rostro cubierto por un pequeño fleco color rubio, con un simple movimiento se giró hacía el otro lado y cubrió su cabeza con las sábanas para evitar que el Sol molestara nuevamente su viaje a través de los brazos de Morfeo. El castaño junto a él, atendió a la llamada de su silencioso despertador y con desgano se quitó las cobijas de encima, se sentó torpemente sobre la cama, estiró sus brazos y salió por fin de ella, dejando solo al vocalista. Bajó las escaleras, se dirigió a la puerta de la entrada para recoger su periódico y revisar que nuevas, buenas o malas noticias, le traían hasta su puerta. Al abrirla quedó petrificado, sin creer lo que había frente a sus ojos.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- Gritó lleno de furia.

-¿Qué pasa Tet-chan?- Preguntó el vocalista mientras bajaba las escaleras tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían.

-Mira Doiha-chan- le dijo apuntando con su dedo índice hacía afuera de la casa.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó dirigiendo una interrogativa mirada a su amante.

-Lo mismo quisiera saber yo, pero voy a averiguarlo ahora mismo-

Terminó de hablar y cerró bruscamente la puerta. Caminó hasta la mesita donde se encontraba reposando el teléfono, tomó el mismo y marcó un Número poco frecuentado por él.

_-Buenos Días, estación de policía de…- se escuchó una voz del otro lado del teléfono._

-Exijo hablar con el detective Uchimura- ordenó interrumpiendo el saludo.

_-Lo siento señor pero en este momento…-_

-Lo siento nada, he dicho que exijo hablar con él y hablaré con él así tenga que ir hasta la estación así que mejor comuníqueme con él si es que sabe lo que le conviene-

_-Si señor está bien en un momento lo comunico- obedeció la jovencita- esté es peor que el detec…-_

_-¿Qué decías Toruh? Interrumpió Uchimura dirigiéndose a la jovencita que atendía el teléfono._

_-Nada, sólo que tiene una llamada- _

_-¿De quién?- preguntó asombrado._

_-No lo se- respondió con la mirada baja la chica._

_-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?-_

_-Es que no dio nombre, sólo exigió hablar con usted-_

_-Pues se supone que para eso estás para preguntar el nombre. Está bien, dame el teléfono. Uchimura al habla-_

-¿Quién se cree que es usted? Detective estúpido-

_-Ah ya veo, es usted señor Tetsuya-_

-No seguramente Ayana Sakai, Claro que soy Tetsuya y le he preguntado ¿Quién se cree usted como para enviar un regimiento completo de patrullas para vigilar mi hogar?- preguntó más que furioso.

_-Su novio está bajo arresto domiciliario, es mi deber vigilar que no escape ¿qué más puedo hacer?-_

-Dejarnos en paz, eso es lo que debe hacer. Mi novio no va a salir a ningún lugar ni va a huir del país, no tiene necesidad de hacer algo como eso. Él es inocente- reiteró el bajista.

_-Lamentablemente no puedo atender a su petición pero…-_

-Pero nada, deje de molestar-

_-No intento molestarlo señor Ogawa-_

-Qué gran mentira. En fin, quiero ver sus patrullas fuera de mi espacio personal en una hora como máximo o llamaré a la policía- amenazó firmemente.

_-Yo soy la policía- le corrigió el detective._

-Cierto pero… no me importa ya pensaré que hacer en caso de no seguir a mis exigencias, si estoy exigiéndoselo no pidiéndoselo, así que ya me escuchó las quiero fuera en una hora como máximo- colgó el teléfono sin esperar respuesta de su oyente.

_-Mire señor Ogawa ¿Señor Ogawa? Demonios me colgó- maldijo molesto al no escuchar respuesta del aludido, entregó el teléfono a la Joven y se dio media vuelta._

_-Señor- le llamó la joven._

_-¿Qué?- contestó molesto._

_-Nada- se arrepintió la chica._

-¿Tet-chan?- le llamó el rubio.

-¿Si?- contestó molesto.

-¿Qué dijo?-

-Que no les ordenaría su retirada pero ya me encargaré de que se vayan, ya lo verás…- respondió apretando fuertemente su puño derecho y pegándolo a su pecho.

-Tet-chan- le volvió a llamar en tono bajo Hyde.

-¿Si?- contestó un poco más tranquilo el castaño.

-yo se que no es el momento pero…-

-¿pero?-

-Pero podrías hacerme…-

-¿Hacerte que Doiha-chan?- preguntó mirándole tiernamente.

-¿Podrías hacerme de desayunar? Es que tengo hambre- dijo haciendo un puchero con sus labios al terminar de hablar.

-¿A si? ¿Tienes hambre? Y… ¿Qué quieres de comer mi Doiha-chan? ¿Leche?- preguntó en tono pervertido y seductor.

-Pervertido- recriminó Hyde.

-Cómo si tu no lo fueras- ironizó Tetsu.

-Si lo soy pero… no lo doy a relucir tanto como tú- se defendió.

-No para nada- le dijo sarcástico.

-¿Qué intentas decir? Yo no soy tan pervertido como tu-

-Si como digas da igual ven aquí-

Le tomó por la cintura y le acercó a él, haciendo contacto entre los dos cuerpos. Comenzó a haber un ligero roce entre los labios de ambos, hundiéndose en un profundo y perfecto beso.

-No Tet-chan- Balbuceó Hyde separándose de su amante.

-¿No qué?- preguntó desconcertado.

-No tengo ganas de hacerlo-

-¿Por qué no?-

-No se, siento que no te merezco-

-No digas tonterías ¿Por qué dices eso?-

-No se… no tengo ninguna razón solo…-

-¿Sólo qué?-

-Sólo lo siento-

-Está bien no te forzaré- le dijo y le soltó.

-Lo siento Tet-chan-

-No tienes nada que sentir, no te disculpes- le dijo comprensivo.

-Gracias Tet-chan- le dijo abrazándole por la cintura.

-De nada, ahora… vamos a ver que hay para desayunar- sugirió el bajista.

Entraron a la cocina el vocalista detrás del castaño. Tetsu buscó dentro del refrigerador y la alacena algunos ingredientes que pudiera usar para comenzar a preparar el desayuno para su pequeño niño, porque así lo veía, como su pequeño y adorable niño. Hyde por su parte tomó asiento en uno de los bancos que estaban frente a la barra [1]. Contemplaba como su líder preparaba el desayuno con aquellas ágiles manos, les miraba como si le tuvieran completamente hipnotizado.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Tetsu sacando a Hyde de sus pensamientos.

-Me gusta-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué, qué?-

-¿Qué es lo que te gusta?- preguntó Tetsu.

-La forma en la que las mueves-

-¿Qué muevo, las caderas?-

-No pervertido, tus manos- corrigió Hyde.

-Ah era eso-

-Si era eso… tus manos- reiteró el rubio.

-Y… ¿Te gusta como las muevo cuando las poso sobre tu piel también?-

-Que insistente, ya te dije que no tengo ánimos- reclamó Hyde cruzándose de brazos y girando la mirada.

-Está bien, está bien, no te enojes ya no insistiré más, perdón- se disculpó Tetsu.

-Gracias-

El bajista volvió a su labor de cocinero y terminó de preparar el desayuno para su vocalista. Cuando estuvo listo, sacó unos platos del lugar preestablecido para su acomodo y sirvió un poco de lo que había preparado en cada uno de ellos, la porción del vocalista por su puesto era mucho mayor a la de Tetsu, conociendo su apetito no quería tener que levantarse a servir más a su amado. Se sentó a un costado de Hyde al otro lado de la barra y comenzó a contemplarle como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo, veía hipnotizado los tiernos pero fieros movimientos del vocalista al intentar devorar con desesperación su comida, le gustaba mirar como llevaba más de un trozo de comida a la vez a su boca.

-¿Tet-chan no comerás nada más?- Preguntó Hyde preocupado al ver el ensimismamiento del bajista.

-No, ya estoy satisfecho-

-¿Seguro? Es que casi no tocaste tu comida-

-No todos comemos como tu- ironizó Tetsu.

-Que gracioso- le respondió el vocal con sarcasmo y fingiendo enojo.

-Como siempre ya sabes- le respondió con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro el castaño.

Tetsu se levantó de su asiento, le acomodó en su lugar y dio media vuelta para salir de la cocina.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó el vocal tomándole del extremo de una de sus mangas para detener el avance del bajista.

-Iré a llamar a un buen abogado, debemos preparar tu defensa ¿recuerdas?- le dijo con tristeza y hastío.

-Si es cierto, ve yo terminaré de comer y te alcanzo- Le soltó la ropa, recordando porque se encontraba ahí.

-Si termina de comer y después vístete para recibir a Seto-

-¿Seto?- preguntó con duda

-Seto es el nombre del abogado al que llamaré-

-Ah ahora comprendo-

-Bien iré al teléfono-

-Hai-

Tetsu salió de la cocina dejando al vocalista devorando su desayuno aún.

Cuando terminó de desayunar, dejó los platos en el fregadero para que el bajista los lavara por él, sabía que cuando viera los platos sucios recibiría un regaño por parte de su líder pero también sabía que no podría durar mucho tiempo enojado con él, le era prácticamente imposible durar más de cinco minutos enojado por alguna de las infantiles acciones del vocal. Salió de la cocina para dirigirse a su cuarto y cambiar de vestimenta. El bajista le vio subir llevando consigo una sonrisa maliciosa, sabía que algo había hecho o pensaba hacer así que, se dirigió al último lugar donde Hyde habaía estado y miró a su alrededor para encontrar la travesura de su amante, visualizó los platos sucios, que pedían ser limpiados de esa suciedad, debido a su obsesión por el orden se acercó a ellos y en seguida comenzó a lavarlos.

-Ya estoy listo- Avisó Hyde al bajar las escaleras con una ropa adecuada para recibir a sus visitas.

-Que bien- respondió Tetsu saliendo de la cocina con una toalla en las manos para secarse.

-¿Me veo bien?- preguntó inocente el vocalista.

-Si pero…-

-¿Pero qué?- interrumpió el rubio.

-Pero me gustas más sin ropa-

-Terco- le dijo con reproche y cruzando los brazos para simular disgusto.

-No te enojes es broma-

Tetsu dejó la toalla sobre una de las mesitas de la cocina y caminó hasta Hyde, le abrazó por la espalda rodeándole por la cintura y besando su descubierto cuello.

-Hm- gimió ligeramente al sentir los besos del bajista sobre su cuello y las manos del mismo adentrándose en su camisa.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó con perversión.

-Hai-

Las intenciones de Tetsu eran comenzar a desabrochar aquella estorbosa camisa para continuar más fácilmente con esas caricias cuando se escuchó el llamado del timbre de la entrada.

-Demonios- maldijo el bajista al ver que su actividad había sido arruinada.

-Es tu destino que no me puedas hacer nada más que acariciarme-

-Creo que sí- dijo fastidiado.

El bajista se separó de su amante y caminó hasta la puerta para abrirle y recibir a sus inesperados visitantes.

-Hola Tet-chan-

-¡Tu!- le señaló con odio.

-Si yo-

-Arruinaste mi oportunidad de…-

-Tirarte a Hyde-antes de que Tetsu pudiera pronunciar una palabra más, completó Yukki, quien comía un helado de chocolate.

-Yukki que poco directo, tienes tanto tacto- señaló Hyde con ironía.

-Lo siento, cuando vives con Ken aprendes muchas cosas-

-¿A si? Y sólo en la forma de expresarte o también en la ca…-

-Cállate Hyde- le dijo Tetsu.

-Lo siento- se disculpó con una reverencia.

-¿Por qué me echas la culpa Yukki?-

-Es la verdad Ken- le respondió secamente.

-¿Tet-chan tu le crees?- preguntó el pelinegro mirando con súplica a su amigo.

-Pues supongo que… en fin no importa pasen por favor- ofreció Tetsu.

-Gracias- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Quieren algo de beber?- ofreció Hyde.

-Nada gracias, a menos… que tengas algo con chocolate- respondió Yukki.

-Un café solamente gracias- respondió Ken.

-Ahora lo traigo, aunque no se si tenga algo con chocolate buscaré- advirtió Hyde.

-Gracias- le respondió el rubio de cabello largo.

Hyde salió de la escena dejando a los otros integrantes de Laruku sentados frente a frente sin decir nada. Tetsu tomó un documente que estaba en la mesita frente a él. El ambiente que se había creado era incómodo y silencioso, un tipo de ambiente que a Ken no le hacía mucha gracia.

-Tet-chan- le llamó el guitarrista.

-¿si Ken?-

-¿Ya pensaste en como defender a Hyde?-

-Pues no, esperaré a que llegue Seto para preguntar lo que podemos hacer ante la situación- Respondió el castaño seriamente.

-Ya veo y si…-

-¿Y si qué?- preguntó con intriga el bajista al notar el silencio de su amigo.

-¿Y si llamara a Gackt? El podría testificar a favor de Hyde, él es la prueba viviente de que Hyde estuvo con él al momento del accidente y de que no hizo nada-

-No quiero deberle nada a ese tipo, pero supongo que será necesario que se lo pida sino…-

-¿Si no qué Tet-chan?- preguntó Hyde al llegar con tres tazas de café, una cafetera llena y un moffin de chocolate sobre una bandeja que depositó sobre la mesita de centro.

-si no, no tendremos ningún otro testigo-

-Si tienes razón, pero también podrían hablar con el dueño del restaurante Evergreen se supone que estuve ahí cuando me enteré del accidente, así que el debe haberme visto, no es tan fácil olvidar un rostro como el mío- dijo con aires de grandeza.

-Deja de auto alabarte- le regañó Yukki.

-Perdón- dijo el vocal.

-Bien y quién será el desdichado digo el afortunado que llevará el caso de Hyde- preguntó Ken con cierto tono de burla.

-El mejor que conozco-

-¿A si y quien es?- preguntó Yukki cuando terminó su helado.

-Seto-

-He escuchado que es un buen abogado- opinó el rubio y acto seguido llevó el moffin a su boca para darle una mordida.

-Yukki estás comiendo mucho te pondrás gordo- expresó Hyde al rubio.

-Tu no eres quien para regañarme, tu tienes un apetito mayor al de nosotres tres juntos- respondió señalando al bajista y al guitarrista junto con él.

-Yukki no me lo tomes a mal, pero pareciera que estás embarazado-

-¿Así y porque lo dices Hyde?-

-Pues porque tienes antojos, estás voluble, de un humor peor que el de Tet-chan…- Enumeraba las cosas una tras otras con sus dedos.

-Oye, yo siempre estoy de buen humor- reclamó el castaño.

-Si como digas Tet-chan- le respondió sin darle importancia al comentario –en fin sin número de cosas que sólo las futuras madres padecen- terminó Hyde con su breviario cultural.

-Tu que sabes del embarazo Hyde, no me vengas con esas cosas- le dijo Yukki.

-Está bien ya no diré más, sólo era un comentario-

Después de que Tetsu y Ken habían sido mediarios de varias discusiones acerca de la apariencia y nuevos hábitos del baterista de L'Arc~En~Ciel, protagonizadas por Hyde y Yukki, por fin pudieron continuar hablando y sugiriendo las diferentes opciones que podrían utilizar en defensa del vocalista pero siempre llegaban a la misma conclusión llamar a Gackt. Por alguna razón habían perdido por completo las esperanzas de salvarlo más sin embargo nadie dejaba en evidencia lo que sentían, deseaban evitar ser negativos, sabían que se engañaban a si mismos pero continuaban haciéndolo, les hacía sentir un poco más tranquilos.

La plática fue interrumpida por el llamado del timbre, Tetsu se levantó en seguida para abrir la puerta.

-Hola Seto- Saludó el bajista al hombre que se encontraba frente a él –Pasa por favor- le invitó haciéndole un ademán que le indicaba donde estaban los demás.

-Gracias- respondió el hombre alto, cabello negro y corto.

-Konbanwa- saludaron los invitados restantes.

-Konbanwa- correspondió al saludo con una reverencia –Seto desu domo-

-Domo. Hyde desu- respondió el vocal.

-Ken desu- respondió el guitarrista.

-Yukki desu- respondió lo mejor que pudo al estar comiendo un chocolate que le había comprado Ken.

-Tome asiento por favor- le indicó Hyde quitando algunos papeles del sillón.

-Muchas gracias- aceptó el hombre sentándose en el espacio dejado.

-Iré por una taza para servirle un poco de café- dijo el vocalista.

-Gracias-

Hyde se retiró de la sala mientras Tetsu llegaba para tomar su asiento a un costado de Seto.

-Gracias por venir Seto- se dirigió el bajista al aludido.

-No hay porque, estoy a tus servicios ¿En que te puedo servir?- preguntó pensativo.

-Gracias. Pues necesito que me ayudes a formar una defensa para el caso de Hyde-

-Ya veo. Se han corrido algunos rumores sobre su acusación pero nadie sabe exactamente porque se le acusa a Hyde y porque fue arrestado a mitad de su concierto-

-Lo culpan de mi supuesta muerte. Por intento de asesinato.

-Vaya, eso es algo complicado de llevar y… ¿Es cierto? ¿Es culpable?- preguntó curioso el abogado.

-Como te atreves a dudar de Hyde, él es completamente inocente- respondió golpeando la mesa con su puño izquierdo.

-Tet-chan tranquilo por favor- Le dijo Hyde quien regresaba de la cocina –Es normal que pregunte eso, no te alteres. Aquí tienes tu café Seto- expuso Hyde al terminar de servir café en el recipiente.

-Lo siento Doiha pero es que…-

-No digas más, se lo que sientes- le dijo mirándolo comprensivamente.

-Gracias-

Hyde dio un beso a su tierno y preocupado amante.

-Ay chicos aquí no por favor- les dijo Ken.

-Como si tu no lo hicieras con Yukki- le remató Hyde.

-¿Eh? Bueno… yo…-

-Chicos no quisiera interrumpir pero…-

-¿Pero qué?- se giraron los cuatro músicos para mirar a Seto.

-Pero tenemos que preparar la defensa de Hyde.

-Si tiene razón- dijo Hyde –continuemos con eso.

-Hai- respondió el resto de la agrupación.

Después de haber sido mediador de varias disputas entre los integrantes de la afamada banda, Seto se retiró habiendo tenido poco éxito en la búsqueda de la solución al problema de Hyde.

Durante el tiempo que se había pactado como plazo para preparar una defensa lo suficientemente buena como para demostrar la inocencia de Hyde y evitar el encarcelamiento del mismo, Seto visitó diariamente la residencia Ogawa.

-Hoy es el último día que tenemos para repasar la defensa y revisar que todo esté en orden-

-Si hoy es el último día- repitió Tetsu desanimado.

-No te desanimes Tet-chan ya verás que todo saldrá bien- le dijo Hyde con voz animadora y una sonrisa en los labios.

-Te lograste comunicar con Gackt- preguntó el bajista retomando su seriedad y mirando de reojo a Seto.

-Si claro- respondió con firmeza el abogado.

-¿Y que dijo, testificara?- preguntó el castaño con desesperación.

-Si lo hará, no te preocupes por él-

-Bien, Gackt nos será de mucha ayuda- Dijo emocionado el vocalista.

-Bien, entonces nos veremos mañana en la corte-

-Si ahí estaremos puntuales- respondieron los dos integrantes de L'Arc~En~Ciel al mismo tiempo.

El abogado abandonó su lugar en el sofá y caminó hasta la puerta para retirarse. Hyde y Tetsu le acompañaron hasta la salida y amablemente le despidieron y agradecieron sus tan útiles servicios.

-Tetsu- le llamó el vocalista con un susurro.

-Dime Doiha-chan- respondió el bajista acercándose a su amante para escucharle mejor.

-Podemos…-agachó la cabeza haciendo aún más inaudible su voz.

-¿Podemos que? Dime Doiha-chan- insistió el bajista.

-Podemos ir a cenar es que tengo mucha hambre- le dijo haciendo un puchero con sus labios y agitando sus brazos de arriba hacía abajo como un niño berrinchudo.

-Claro ¿y qué te gustaría cenar?-

-Leche- le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿A si? ¿Quieres leche?- preguntó con voz seductora.

-Si- le contestó acercándose seductoramente hacía el bajista.

-¿Y en donde quieres que te la dé? Tal vez… ¿en la sala? O tal vez ¿en la cocina? O pudiera ser que la quisieras en la ¿habitación?- preguntaba con un tono cada vez más seductor al indicar un lugar.

-Donde tu quieras dármela estará bien- respondió el vocalista.

Hyde se acercó aún más a Tetsu, haciendo contacto entre sus cuerpos. Le rodeó por la cintura, lo atrajo más hacia el y amenazó con besar el cuello del bajista. Delicados y cariñosos besos, así eran y se sentían. Una caricia tan suave, tan frágil pero a la vez seductora e irresistible. A Hyde le había sentado bien interpretar aquel vampírico personaje. Había adquirido los mismos poderes de seducción que uno real, más bien habían aumentado sus poderes de seducción. La seducción era una característica innata en el hombre. Tetsu podía sentir el temor de Hyde, sabía que estaba pensando en que pronto lo perdería, que de nada serviría llevar el caso a juicio, en sus caricias se podía sentir su miedo. Sabía que Hyde pensaba que sería la última vez en mucho tiempo pero el bajista se encargaría de que no fuera así. Comenzaron a avanzar hacia la habitación mientras se despojaban poco a poco de sus prendas superiores. Al llegar a la habitación, Tetsu empujó a Hyde a la cama, se abalanzó lentamente sobre él. Comenzó a desabrochar con desesperación los pantalones del vocalista, sacándoles junto con la ropa interior después de ellos, se sacó las prendas propias para poder continuar con su juego de lujuria y pasión.

-Quiero mi leche- exigió Hyde con ojos suplicantes.

-¿El bebé quiere su leche?- preguntó con tono consentidor y burlón a la vez –pero si le doy su biberón ahora ya no tendrá con que jugar después- expuso con un tono juguetón en la voz el bajista.

-No es justo- reprochó el vocalista.

-Nada en esta vida es justo- expuso Tetsu.

Seguido de esas palabras, un hábil movimiento por parte del vocalista invirtió las posiciones de ambos dejando por debajo de él a Tetsu.

-Ey no es justo- se quejó el bajista.

-Nada en esta vida es justo Tet-chan. Te dije que quería mi leche y tendré mi leche-

-Ya se te hizo costumbre dejarme debajo de ti- se quejó Tetsu.

-¿A si? No lo había notado- dijo con cinismo.

-Cínico-

-Lo se es una de mis cualidades- le dijo sonriendo con más cinismo aún.

Comenzó a besar los labios de Tetsu para evitar que continuara quejándose, quería deleitarse con esos seductores labios que le llamaban. Al llegar a separarse de los labios ajenos, le mordía el labio inferior al bajista de una manera tal que arrancaba suspiros de placer de esa boca. Con su mano izquierda empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de Tetsu desde su pecho hasta su entrepierna. Acariciaba el lugar moviendo su mano de arriba hacía abajo para excitarle. El bajista intentaba suprimir los gemidos que deseaban salir de su boca, mordiendo su labio inferior, pero aún así le era casi imposible hacerlo. De vez en cuando un leve sonido parecido a un gemido advertía a Hyde que estaba a punto de lograr su meta.

-¿Qué pasa Tet-chan? ¿Te quedaste mudo a caso?-

Le insinuó maliciosamente Hyde al visualizar la expresión de resistencia de su amante. Empezó a hacer aún más contacto físico con el bajista, chocando levemente sus caderas sin dejar de acariciar con sus manos el cuerpo de Tetsu.

-Ah- gimió el bajista cuando llegó el momento en que no pudo resistir más.

-Qué rico gimes- le dijo Hyde lamiendo los labios de su líder.

-Ah- gimió nuevamente.

Hyde se acercó nuevamente a los labios de Tetsu, mordiendo de una manera tan suave hasta aumentar su fuerza a tal grado que les hizo sangrar.

-Ay- se quejó el castaño al sentir el dolor propiciado por la herida.

-Esto me recuerda a la primera vez que lo hicimos- dijo el vocalista y continuó lamiendo el delicioso líquido rojizo emanante de los labios de Tetsu -¿A ti no?- preguntó al terminar de limpiar la zona y comenzó a llenar de besos las inferiores.

-Hm… ah…- Gemía el bajista con cada roce que ejercía el vocalista sobre su cuerpo.

Hyde continuaba besando el abdomen de su líder, jugaba con su lengua dentro del ombligo del castaño, disfrutando de cada gemido de Tetsu. Bajó un poco más hasta llegar a la entrepierna de su líder, la cual no había parado de estimular en ningún momento. Sus labios tocaron el lugar, lamió suavemente la punta, después comenzó a lamer de arriba hacia abajo para finalizar metiéndolo todo en su boca, saboreaba el lugar, disfrutaba lo más que podía de el placer que producían los gemidos de Tetsu. Era una satisfacción mental que nadie le podía otorgar más que él. Lo metía y sacaba de su boca constante y rítmicamente, haciendo estremecer al bajista quien, se aferraba fuertemente a las sábanas que cubrían la cama. Tetsu, reprimía los gemidos tanto como le era posible, pero esa boca, esa boca era tan buena al momento en que tenía que trabajar. Tetsu sentía su fín próximo pero no podía dejar que Hyde fuera el único que se divirtiera en ese juego, haría que sus posiciones retomaran la inicial y el también se divertiría. Tomo entre sus manos el rostro del vocal deteniendo sus pasionales movimientos, le guía hasta su rostro. Comenzó a rozar sus labios contra los ajenos, era un roce suave y enternecedor que advertía el inicio de un hermoso y delicado beso que llegaría a ser profundo, lleno de lujuria y pasión, sería un beso delicioso, que fundiría ambas bocas en una misma. Jugaban con sus lenguas dentro de la cavidad opuesta a ellos. Cuando Tetsu sintió que su cuerpo se había relajado un poco y su cuerpo tenía la suficiente fuerza para cambiar las posiciones, efectuó su jugada, con un rápido movimiento giró a Hyde para dejarlo debajo de él. Para volverlo tan suyo como siempre había sido.

-No es justo quiero mi leche- exigió el vocalista al darse cuenta de la nueva posición en la que se encontraba.

-No te preocupes la tendrás. Tendrás tu leche- le contestó Tetsu.

-Com…-

Antes de poder terminar de decir una sólo palabra, sus labios fueron aprisionados por el bajista evitando la dicción de Hyde, disfrutaba de la completa exploración y minucioso análisis que efectuaba dentro de la cavidad oral del vocal. Mientras se deleitaba con esos suaves labios, sostenía con una de sus manos por las muñecas a Hyde y con la restante acariciaba la entrepierna del rubio. Copiaba los movimientos anteriores que las manos de Hyde habían ejercido sobre él. A falta de respiración se separaron para tomar un poco de aquel vital gas al que llamaban oxígeno, necesario para cumplir algunas funciones obligatorias del cuerpo humano. Las respiraciones de ambos cuerpos se habían tornado rápidas y entrecortadas. Sus miradas se cruzaban exigiendo satisfacción, placer, dejando a la vista del otro su mutuo deseo. No tardaron más de unos cuantos segundos antes de volver a entrelazar sus lenguas, antes de volver a rozar sus labios, de volverse a sentir suyos. Sus labios se separaron una vez más, saboreando la esencia que dejaba el uno en el otro, repasando por encima de sus labios con su lengua para detectar el sabor del otro. Tetsu comenzó a besar el cuello de Hyde marcándolo para reclamarle como su propiedad. No era de nadie más que de él, era una propiedad que se había ganado a pulso. Bajó lentamente por el pecho del vocalista, llegando hasta su abdomen, jugando con el piercing que llevaba en él. Bajando lentamente hasta la zona de placer deseada.

-No- dijo con un tono de voz fuerte, Hyde.

-¿No? ¿Por qué no?- preguntó Tetsu con malicia.

-Porque yo quiero mi leche, yo era el que tenía que beber aquí-

-Y lo harás, créeme que lo harás, sólo espera-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó curioso Hyde.

-Nada sólo disfruta- insistió el bajista.

Tetsu tomó entre sus manos la entrepierna de Hyde, acercó su boca lentamente a ella, lamió varias veces la punta, delicada y lentamente para disfrutar de los gemidos que provenían de la boca de su amante.

-Ah… Ah…- se oía resonar por la habitación la voz de Hyde.

Lamió una última vez la punta para después meterlo por completo en su boca. Rozaba la extremidad con sus dientes, movía su cabeza ascendente y descendentemente, sacando y metiéndolo de su boca, disfrutando el placer que le producía a su amante y a si mismo, cada gemido era una muestra de su buen trabajo, del placer que sentía Hyde.

-Ah…Ah…-

No podía evitar que los gemidos nacieran de su boca, cada caricia era perfecta cada roce, cada toque de ese cuerpo. Aunque intentara reprimir sus gemidos le era inútil, el bajista sabía los puntos correctos que le hacían vibrar y mejor aún sabía como acariciarlos.

-Ah…- Un gemido aún más fuerte por parte del rubio hizo acto de presencia en la escena.

Se había venido dentro de la boca de Tetsu, no había resistido más. El bajista recogió todo el blanquecino líquido que caía por uno de los costados de su boca. Se acercó lentamente al rostro de Hyde y le besó, compartiendo con el la esencia, la "leche" por la que tanto había suplicado. Jugaban dentro de sus cavidades con aquel líquido proveniente del cuerpo del rubio. Después de unos segundo de diversión, logró hacer que Hyde tragara su esencia, antes de que el contacto entre las dos bocas terminara y se separara por completo de su rostro.

-Ya tomaste tu leche ¿Era lo que querías no?-

-Eres un tramposo- le recriminó con indignación el vocalista.

-No soy tramposo- se defendió en seguida Tetsu.

-Claro que sí- decía con insistencia Hyde.

-Deja de hablar y déjame terminar-

-Ahora tendrás que hacerlo sólo-

-No lo creo- le expuso el bajista.

Tomó de nuevo el andrógino rostro entre sus manos para besarle. Empezó a recorrer el delicado cuerpo con una de sus manos hasta llegar a la altura de su entrada en donde, introdujo un dedo, le sacaba y le metía constantemente para acostumbrar al cuerpo del Hyde. Un segundo dedo fue introducido en el cuerpo del vocal, haciendo más placentera la intromisión, haciéndolo desear más.

-Ah… Ah… Tet-chan… Ah… más-

Suplicaba a su líder que le poseyera por completo, que le tomara entre sus brazos y le volviera a hacer suyo como cada noche que pasaron juntos. Gemía al oído su nombre para excitarle más mientras rodeaba con un uno de sus brazos el cuello del bajista y con el otro acariciaba su espalda. Quería tenerlo tan cerca como le fuera posible, no quería separarse de él. Tetsu cumplió con las exigencias de Hyde y acomodó las piernas del más bajito alrededor de sus caderas. Lentamente fue entrando en él, sacando algunos suspiros y gemidos del vocal. Comenzó a Moverse lentamente sintiendo como el vocalista se aferraba a su espalda ahora con ambos brazos, sintiendo cada rasguño que le propiciaba sobre de ella, las mordidas que depositaba en su cuello y hombros. Era un deleite que hacía mucho deseaba. El placer aumentaba al escuchar los gemidos de su nombre tan cerca de su oído. "Tet-chan" le llamaba Hyde, "Te amo" le decía con sumo esfuerzo al intentar no gemir para poder articular esas únicas palabras. Por ese mamor que se profesaban los dos sería que Tetsu no permitiría que les separaran. "Tet-chan quiero más" le suplicaba en susurros el vocal. Le provocaba con sus casi inaudibles frases. Hyde lamió seductoramente el cuello de Tetsu, ascendiendo hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, el cual mordió muy suavemente.

-Ah- continuaba gimiendo al sentir cada movimiento del bajista dentro de su cuerpo. –Ah… más…Ah-

Tetsu quería hacer que el momento ocurriera lo más lento que le fuera posible, quería disfrutar tanto como pudiera de ese roce tan profundo entre los cuerpos. Pero su cuerpo al igual que su vocalista, exigían más, deseaban más placer. Incrementó el ritmo de sus movimientos, era cada vez más rápido y constante, por lo menos tanto como su cuerpo le permitía. Hacía gritar a Hyde de placer, disfrutaba aquellos gritos, le gustaba que Hyde gritara su nombre, que gimiera su nombre. No pasó mucho antes de que Tetsu terminara su trabajo y acabara por dejar su esencia en el cuerpo del vocalista. Al terminar cayó rendido sobre el cuerpo de su vocalista. Respiró durante unos segundos mientras su cuerpo retomaba un poco de fuerza. Al haber conseguido la suficiente para moverse se colocó a un lado de Hyde. Le dio la espalda a su vocalista quien le abrazó rodeándole por la cintura, acercándose a su cuerpo para sentir la humedecida piel del bajista debido al sudor. Acercó su boca al oído de Tetsu y comenzó a cantar una melodía que había venido a su mente mientras se fundía en un mismo ser ambos cuerpos.

-….. Dream on till tonight, be sailin' on your life Tonight, want your blood… I'm a lover boy…- susurraba al oído de tetsu el vocalista.

Cubrieron sus cuerpos con las cobijas que se encontraban tiradas en el suelo. Hyde continuó tarareando aquella melodía que había venido a su mente arrullando a su querido amante para que cayera en manos de Morfeo y seguirle en su camino hacía un etéreo sueño que compartirían aquella noche. El estar juntos por siempre. Acariciaba suavemente el cabello del bajista mientras le abrazaba fuertemente como si temiera perderle. Así cayeron lentamente en esa alterna realidad.


	3. El día del juicio

El sol asomaba su rostro por el horizonte. Había llegado un nuevo día, el día en que se decidiría el futuro de una de las más importantes y famosas vidas de todo japón. La de Hideto Takarai, mejor conocido como Hyde.

Yacían inhertes dos cuerpos sobre una cama, cubiertos con sábanas blancas. Uno al lado del otro, separados tna sólo pr unos cuantos centímetros. El más alto de los cuerpos empezó a moverse con pesadez, anunciando su despertar. Acercó sus manos a su rostro y frotó sus ojos con las mismas para enclareser su vista. Asomó por completo una de sus manos, llevándola hasta donde se encontraba el reloj sobre la mesita de noche. Lo acercó hasta su rostro para mirar la hora, faltaban quince minutos para que la alarma de las nueve sonara. Suspiró profundamente, soltó un bostezo y se giró para mirar a su compañero aún dormido, el cual, hacía algunos gestos un tanto graciosos al sentir los rayos del ssol bañando us rostro. Lo cual al castaño le pareció algo divertido y tierno. Antes de despertarlo decidió tomar algo de desayunara para después preparar el desayuno de su amante. Salió de la cama y se colocó una bata y a la ropa interior. Bajó por las escaleras hasta donde se encontraba la cocina y comenzó a preparar algo ligero para él, sinceramente no tenía mucha hambre, pero sabía que le haría daño no comer nada, así que consumió su desayuno y después empezó con la cocina fuerte para recibir con un gran detalle a su compañero. Al terminar de cocinar, colocó todo en una bandeja para llevarle el desayuno hasta la cama. Entró a la habitación con la charola en sus manos y la dejó sobre la mesita de noche haciendo a un lado el reloj. Se acercó furtivamente hasta el otro lado de la cama, sentándose con suavidad a la orilla de la misma. Acarició con delicadeza los sedosos cabellos que cubrían el sotro del vocalista, disfrutaba de esa sensación de suavidad. Depositó un tierno beso en la mejilla del rubio y giró un poco su rostro para susurrar al oído del vocal.

-Hyde, amor despierta, ya son casi las diez- le llamaba el bajista.

-Cinco minutos más mami- suplicaba Hyde más dormido que despierto.

-Hyde- lo nombró con ternura el castaño -Cariño el desayuno está listo- le insitó el bajista.

-Ya estoy listo- Se despertó rápidamente snetandose sobre la cama en cuanto se hubo despavilado.

-Que bueno que ya estés listo Hyde. Dejé el desayuno sobre la mesita. Después de comerlo dúchate por favor – le ordenó sutilmente el bajista con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pero Tet-chan, Tet-chan- decía emberrinchado.

-Nada no quiero peros, después de que te comas tu desayuno lavaré los trastes y tu te bañarás, así que apresúrate mientras yo escojo la ropa que usaremos hoy- le ordenó con más fuerza Tetsu.

-Está bien- Respondió resignado ante las demandas de su amante.

Comenzó a ingerir sus alimentos mientras observaba cuidadosamente cada uno de los movimientos de Tetsu, eran todos tan sutiles, tan tranquilos, le encantaba la forma en que el bajista se movía. La trqnuilidad que reflejaba aún cuando atravesaban por momentos tan difíciles. Terminó de degullir sus alimentos, dejó su plato a un lado de el encima de la charola y le avisó a su amante de su retirada. Tetsu sólo le miró y asintió con la cabeza. Continuó buscando de entre los cajones del tocador y el closet las prendas más apropiadas para uso de ese día. Vio salir al más bajito de la habitación vistiendo sólo una bata. Caminó hasta donde estaba la ducha y confirmó que entrera a la misma. Dejó las prendas sobre la cama y tomó la bandeja con los platos sucios. Salió de la habitación para llevarlos hasta la cocina y lavarlos. Mientras el optimista bajista pensaba en que todo saldría bien el vocalista era más realista. Al colocarse bajo el chorro de agua después de haber regulado la temperatura del incoloro líquido, comenzaron a cruzar por su mente muchas ideas. Todo se amontonaba en su cabeza, pensaba en todo a la vez que no pensaba en nada, no podía concentrarse en una sola idea, todas le causaban dolor y pánico, además su imaginación le jugaba una mala pasada y le mostraba situaciones de sus posibles realidades, en las cuales su libertad y su vida siempre se vaía afectada o perdida. Sacudió un poco su cabeza para alejar esos malos pensamientos y terminar de bañarse con un poco de tranquilidad si es que aún quedaba en su vida. Últimamente ya no recordaba el significado de la palabra tranquilidad, todo en ella era un caos.

-As if in a dream- dijo para si mismo el vocalista.

Terminó de bañarse y cerró las llaves del agua, abrió el cancel del baño y tomó la bata que anteriormente se había quitado. Salió del baño y avisó a Tetsu que la ducha ya estaba libre, éste enseguida atendió al llamado de Hyde y subió casi corriendo por las escaleras para darse un placentero baño. Antes de que se duchare, el bajista advirtió a Hyde el lugar donde se encontraba su ropa, éste último agradeció y le sonrió tratando fallidamente de ocultar su preocupación. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama y vio su ropa perfectamente escogina, todo combinaba, Tetsu realmente tenía un buen sentido del gusto. Tomó la ropa entre sus manos y empezó a colocársela. Unos cuantos segundos después de haberse terminado de vestir, escuchó el timbre del teléfono, preocupado de que pudiera ser el abogado quien le llamara para avisar que ya venía en camino, corrío escaleras abajo para atender el teléfono que se encontraba en la sala.

-Moshi mosh- contestó cortesmente Hyde.

_-Moshi mosh ¿Cómo estás Hyde?- contestaron al otro lado de la bocina._

-¿¡Megumi!? ¿Pero que demonios es lo que quiere ahora? ¿Para que me llamas?- preguntó furioso Hyde.

_-Bueno mi queridísimo Hyde, tengo una propuesta para ti- Respondió Megumi sin alterarse._

-¿Una propuesta? ¿A qué te refieres con eso víbora? ¿Ahora que es lo que me vas a pedir?-

_-Hey Hey, ten cuidado de como le hablas a tu próxima salvadora- le dijo prepotente, casi en una orden._

-Cuidado mis polaínas, ve al punto y acabemos con ésta charla de una buena vez- ordenó Hyde sumamente molesto.

_-Bien querido...-_

-No me llames querido- interrumpió Hyde aún más molesto.

_-Está bien está bien, la situación está así, tu estás a punto de ir a la cárcel y lo sabemos, pero si tu regresas a mi lado, yo retiraré los cargos y serás libre.- comentó megumi muy confiada._

-Estar a tu lado es una prisión aún más dolororsa que la cárcel megumi, Adios no quiero oír más.- terminó de hablar el vocalista y colgó la bocina del teléfono. -Tetsu- dijo en un melancólico susurro.

Las palabras de Hyde habían sido la gota que derramó el vaso, esas palabras se habían clavado en el corazón de Megumi como si hubieran sido un puñal. La modelo maldecía una y otra vez a Hyde por haberla rechazado nuevamente.

-¿Qué pasa Megumi?- preguntó su compañera de departamento. La ya coconida Ayaana Sakai.

-Nada Aya-chan, Nada.- digo controlando su furia.

-¿Hablaste con Hyde?- preguntó llena de curiosidad.

-Si, y rechazó la propuesta, pero ese maldito me las pagará, si creía que su vida iba a ser un infierno en la cárcel, ahora no sólo lo va a creer lo va a vivir, de eso me encargo yo. Las pagará muy caro, todos sus rechazos me los voy a cobrar.-Terminó de hablar y tomó su celular, buscó entre su agenda de contactos un tan frecuentado número.

Hyde tenía aún el teléfono entre sus manos cuando Tetsu bajaba por las escaleras terminando de arreglarse la corbata. El bajista vio como el vocalista se dejó caer desganado al sofá de la sala y le miró con preocupación.

-¿Hyde quien era?- preguntó intrigado por la situación.

-Número equivocado Tet-chan- respondió.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí- respondió con otra falsa sonrisa.

-No sabes disimular tus sentimientos Hyde no se como puedes ser actor.- le comentó Tetsu.

-Te ves hermoso Tet-chan- cambió vivasmente de tema.

-Gracias Hyde- respondió acercándose para dar un delicado beso a su amante, cuando repentinamente la puerta de la casa se abrió y por ella entró alguien quien les separó de inmediato. -¡¿Ken-chan?!- preguntó sorprendido el castaño.

-Hola chicos ¿están listos para hacer picadillo a Megumi y sus demandas?- preguntó entusiasmado el guitarrista.

-Si... bueno no... etto...- Tartamudeaba inevitablemente Hyde -¿Y yukki?- preguntó buscando con la mirada al susodicho.

-Ah... pues ya debe venir por ahí, en fin me alegra que estén bien chicos. ¿Y el abogado?- preguntó Ken con curiosidad.

-Aún no llega- respondió Tetsu.

-Vaya Ken-chan a ti no se te agota la energía, eres peor que Hyde- Le espetó un chico rubio de cabello largo.

-Yukki ohio- saludaron al mimos tiempo Hyde y Tetsu.

-Ohio minna-san. Disculpen por tardar en entrar pero alguien dejó estacionado el auto en doble fila- explicó fulminando con la mirada al guitarrista.

-Gomen Yukki no lo vuelvo a hacer.- se disculpó sinceramente Ken.

-Bueno no importa lo que importa ahora es que llegue el abogado- Mencionó Hyde con la mirada baja.

-Tienes razón- continuó Yukki – Ya verás que todo saldrá bien Hyde, tu no debes preouparte, esa rata de alcantarilla no se saldrá con la suya. No es más que eso una rata de alcantarilla, un virus difícil pero que se puede matar.- alentó Yukki al vocalista.

-Gracias Yukki- le dijo sincero Hyde.

-Bien entonces esperemos tranquilamente a que el señor Shiroi Nakamura aparezca- dijo Ken tornándose más serio.

-¿Les ofrezco algo chicos?- Preguntó Tetsu amablemente.

-Si dos cafés Tet-chan por favor- Respondió Yukki.

-¿Y tu Hyde que quieres?-

-Un Tequila por favor- respondió -No es cierto es broma, quiero un café también Tet-chan.- rectificó al sentir la fulminante mirada de Tetsu.

-Está bien, volveré en unos minutos-

Los tres integrantes restantes de la banda se quedaron platicando tranquilamente si es que eso se podía, acerca del estado de animo del vocalista, de lo que había sucedido, de lo seguro que se veía Tetsu ante la situación. Los temas eran bastante variados y a maenos. La charla no paraba aún cuando Tetsu ya había servido el café junto con unas Galletas para satisfacer los antojos de sus invitados. Las circunstancias por las que se atravesaba en ese momento eran de más interés que el hambre que les perseguía. Ya estando muy entrados en la plática, se escuchó el llamado del timbre, Hyde sin pensarlo se levantó de su lugar y corrió a abrir la puerta, realmente deseaba con todo su corazón que fuera el abogado quien se encontrara detrás de esa puerta. Faltaban sólo dos horas para su partida y aún no se sentía listo para llevar a cabo un iterrogatorio, necesitaba practicar una vez más, sólo una vez más aquellas preugntas y respuestas que se le harían en el juicio. Abrió la puerta nerviosamente y para su gran sorpresa efectivamente era su abogado quien había llegado, no lo hizo esperar y le permitió la entrada para que se sentare y comenzaron con la práctia de las preguntas. Los otros tres presentes sólo observaban atentos la seguirdad con la que ahora el vocalista contestaba a las preguntas. Todas y cada una de sus respuestas eran sorprendetemente reíbeles. Las respondía con calama y honestidad. El avance que se había tenido de un día para otro los dejaba perplejos, no podían creer que Hyde estuviera respondiendo de esa manera las preguntas del abogado. Llegado el momento, el defensor dio la orden de salida para llegar al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el juicio.

A pesar de haber salido con el tiempo justo llegaon unos cuantos minutos antes que los demás participantes de la corte. El abogado aprovecho esos escasos minutos para explicarle a Hyde que el abogado que le demandaba le gustataba mucho el papel de lo que se le denominaba abogado del diablo, el cual no sólo le gustaba si no que lo desempeñaba a la perfección, según los rumores que circulaban en el medio. Hyde atendio a todas las advertencias que le hacía su asesor, quedando así satisfecho con su preparación para el juicio.

Al haber llegado el juez, los demandantes y el jurado, el escenario había quedado listo para comenzar con el menú del día. El cual consitía en una lectura de derechos para el acusado como plato principal, el plato fuerte sería un intenso interrogatorio y como postre el tan esperado beredicto del jurado.

-Abogado por favor llame a su primer Testigo- se dirigió el juez hacia el demandante.

-Se le llama a testificar a Mizuno Misato-

La chica se dirigió al estrado y tomó su lugar. Realizó el juramento que le indicó uno de los oficiales y así comenzaron con el bombardeo de preguntas. El abogado hacía preguntas consisas e incriminatorias hacia Hyde.

-Eso es todo señoría- dijo Kuro. El tan conocido complice de la escoría que quría acabar con Hyde y Tetsu.

-Bien se le sede la palabra al señor Shiroi Nakamura-

El abogado se acercó a la chica y la miró directamente a los ojos para realizar su primera pregunta.

-Señorita Mizuno ¿Es cierto que el señor Hideto Takarai le ordenó que detuviera el vuelo?

-Si, así es- contestó la chica.

-¿Y también es cierto que usted no lo permitió?-

-Si, le ordené claramente que se fuera, lo ví salir por la puerta de salida.- comentó la chica.

-No más preguntas señoría.-

Kuro estaba intrigado por los planes de Shiroi, sabía que no era un abogado fácil al igual que él.

-Se le llama a testificar a Takero Sato.- llamó Kuro.

El hombre se presentó ante el estrado y siguió la misma rutina que la chica. Kuro realizó sus preguntas al igual que Shiroi. Así estuvieron durante una hora hasta que el Juez dio la orden de un receso de quince minutos en el que el jurado empezaría a deliverar acerca de la inocencia o culpabilidad del acusado, también dijo sería después del receso que se le llamara a los últimos testigos para que se dictaminara de una vez por todos la sentencia.

Todos los ahí presentes salieron de la sala para tomar un respiro. Los integrantes de L'Arc~En~Ciel se veían más nerviosos que nunca, no creyeron que Ayana y Megumi tendrían un abogado tan bien preparado como para ir ganando el juicio. Sabían que la única manera de dar la vuelta a la hoja eran Gackt y Hyde quienes debían hacer una testificación impecable para que el jurado quedara convencido de la inocencia del vocal.

-Shiroi que gran sorpresa encontrarte como defensor de Hideto- comentó Kuro.

-Lo mismo digo, ¿Tan bajo has caído como para tener clientes como esas?- le dijo con prepotencia y enfado Shiroi.

-Pues aquí el único que ha caído bajo eres tu, mira que venir a defender un criminal, quien lo creería de ti. Seguramente Gackt fue quien te ordeno vinieras a salvar a su polluelo, su amor platónico, su amor imposible...-

-Cállate kuro- Le ordenó un hombre rubio cenizo más alto que el. -Tu no eres nadie para venir a decir que es Hyde para mi, así que mejor retírate si no quieres que todo el mundo se entere de que tu cliente y tu se entienden más de lo que deberían- ordenó Gackt.

-Claro, espero sigas cuidando de tu protegido, porque sabes, las cárceles suelen ser más crueles de lo que parecen.-

-El no irá a la cárcel de eso nos encargaremos. Y si llega a ir me encargaré de que nadie le toque me oíste Kuro, así que más te vale no estar tramando algo o si no el único lastimado aquí vas a ser tu. Si le pasa algo a Hyde serás mi primer sospechosos ¿Escuchaste?-

-Claro, Claro lo que digas pero no creo que vayas a poder probarlo- le dijo confiado de sus palabras.

Kuro se retiró dejando solos a el bando de los buenos consolando a un desanimado Hyde. Todos procuraban darle palabras de aliento para que los animos volvieran a él. Se preguntaban como es que el hiperactivo vocalista que siempre les hacía ver su suerte con sus bromas pesadas ashora era quien sufría de una suerte peor que la de un perro abandonado en la calle.

-Hyde, las lágrimas no van contigo- Le dijo Ken seriamente.

-Pero Ken...-

-Pero nada Hyde cállate- interrumpió bruscamente Ken.-Suponiendo que el beredicto sea que eres culpable, ¿Crees qué sobrevivirás un día en la cárcel con ese carácter tan débil? Hyde ponte a pensar que nosotros estamos aquí, somos tus amigos, somos tu segunda familia. A ti tal vez ya no te importe lo que te pase pero... crees que a nosotros ¿no? Nos estás destrozando por dentro con tu mala actitud, por dios Hyde, despeja las dudas de tu mente debes pensar con claridad, sea cual sea la dictaminación nosotros te apoyaremos y haremos lo que sea para cuidarte de cualquier adversidad que se anteponga a tu futuro. ¿Hyde me estás escuchando? Reacciona.- le dio una cachetada Ken, dejando a todos con la mirada atónita ante la actitud del guitarrista.

-Ken ¿Cómo pudiste?-

-No Tetsu, no le reclames nada a Ken, el tiene razón me he vuelto débil y es momento de sacar al demonio que tengo dentro y ser fuerte.-

-Así se habla Hyde- animó Ken.

Los quince minutos de receso que se habían otorgado habían llegado a su fin. Todos entraron de nuevo a la Sala y se comenzó con la última lluvia de preguntas. Ésta vez iniciada por Shiroi y su testigo Gackt.

-Señor Gackt Camui ¿Es cierto que el señor Takarai estaba con usted aquel día?-

-Es cierto- respondió firme

-También ¿Es cierto que usted se llevó a la fuerza del lugar al señor Takarai cuando la señorita Mizuno dio la orden de que salieran?-

-Así es-

-No más preguntas señoría-

-Se le sede la palabra al señor Kuro-

-No tengo preguntas señoría. Gracias-

Shiroi sabía que Kuro estaba planeando algo, y era algo grande.

-Se le llama a testificar al señor Hideto Takarai- llamó Shiroi.

-Señor Takarai nos puede explicar lo que hizo ese día por favor-

-Aquel día acompañé a Tetsu al aeropuerto para que tomara su vuelo hacia japón.-

-¿Qué hizo después?-

-Sólo recuerdo que volví al aeropuerto en compañía de Gackt para entregar a Tetsu algo que había olvidado por lo que le supliqué a la señorita detuviera el despegue del avión.-

-¿Entonces pidió que detuvieran el despuegue no el vuelo?-

-Así es-

-¿Qué pasó después?-

-La señorita me pidió amablemente que dejara el edificio, pero yo no quería así que fui arrastrado por Gackt hasta las afueras del lugar para irnos y no causar problemas.-

-Apróximadamente ¿Qué hora era?-

-Las ocho cuarenta y cinco-

-No tengo más preguntas señoría-

-Se le sede la palabra a Kuro- ordenó el Juez.

-Señor Takarai, usted salió del edificio a las ocho con cuarenta y cinco minutos según lo que , y hay cámaras que lo captaron a las ocho cuarenta y cuatro lejos de la salida ¿Nos puede explicar como es posible que saliera en un minuto del lugar siendo que se tiene que atravesar a los pasajeros a punto de abordar el vuelo?-

-Bueno es una aproximación de la hora en que salí del lugar, no recuerdo la hora exacta.-

-Pero ustede se veía muy confiado de la respuesta que había dado. ¿Lo que sucederá no será que en realidad nos está mintiendo para cubrir su delito?-

-Señoría especulación- interrumpió Shiroi.

-Aluga- determinó el Juez.

-Perdón señoría.-

-¿Es cierto que usted lleva una relación amorosa con el señor Ogawa?-

-Es cierto-

-¿Y también es cierto que el señor Camui le pretendía no es así?-

-Así es- respondió firme.

-¿También es cierto que el señor Camui tenía riñas con el señor Ogawa?-

-Si así es-

-¿También es cierto que usted perdió la memoria no es así, o más bien que blokeó algunos de sus recuerdos de aquel día debido a un shock emocional?-

-Si así... es- comenzó a ponerse nervioso Hyde.

-¿Está seguro que en ese momento no llevaba una relación clandestina con el señor Camui, y que lo que deseaba era acabar con la relación que llevaba con Tetsuya Ogawa?-

-Si estoy seguro- dijo con un ligero titubeo.

-Entonces porque el señor Camui lo acompañó a dejar al aeropuerto al señor Ogawa si su relación era más que de amistad, de enemistad, ¿no serían complices en aquel crimen que se cometió?-

-¡Cómo se atreve a decir eso! Yo le dejé en claro a Gackt que no tendría una relación con el a menos que Tetsu estuviera muerto- explicó.

-¿Lo que nos quiere decir entonces es que el Señor Camui es el culpable del intento de homicidio del señor Ogawa y del asesinato de más de treinta pasajeros?-

-No, no quise decir eso-

-¿Entonces fue usted quien propició el accidente?-

-No-

-¿Está seguro de eso?-

-Yo, yo no ... si estoy seguro de ello-

-No más preguntas Señoría-

Kuro se retiró a su asiento y sedió la palabra al juez.

-¿El jurado a llegado a un beredicto?- preguntó el juez.

Los integrantes del jurado se miraron unos a otros y se retiraron a una pequeña habitación donde discutirían su respuesta.


	4. Un nuevo hogar

La tensión era inmensa en la sala. Todos esperaban con nerviosismo el resultado del jurado. Hyde sentía que sus ojos se humedecían, el estrés, la desesperación, el desconcierto, el odio, el amor, todos los sentimientos se reunían en su corazón al mismo tiempo, necesitaba saber ya el resultado de aquellas personas, quería saber de una vez por todas si su vida seguiría normal o si esta se arruinaría gracias a las dos arpías que ya conocían bastante bien. Megumi Oishi y Ayana Sakai, tenían una reluciente sonrisa en su rostro, demostraban su confianza, sabían que iban a ganar lograrían al fín su objetivo de destruír la vida de ambos músicos.

El jurado entregó un sobre blanco con un papel dentro que determinaría el futuro del querido vocal.

-Hideto Takarai- comenzó a leer con seriedad el Juez, ante las miradas de súplica de todos los presentes. -Se le ha encontrado culpable, ante el intento de homicidio del señor Tetsuya Ogawa y de la muerte de más de treinta pasajeros del vuelgo a Tokio.-

Todas las miradas se posaron en el vocalista quien se llevó las manos al rostro al escuchar esas palabras. Un llanto sordo y melancólico era el que producía.

-Oficiales lleven al señor Takarai a la cárcel del sur de Tokio.-

-Ya sabes que hacer- le dijo discretamente Megumi a Kuro.

-No se preocupe señorita, cumpliré con sus demandas.-

Megumi, Ayana y Kuro se retiraron de la escena escuchando los aterradores gritos de Hyde, quien suplicaba no se le alejara de su amante.

-Tet-chan ¡no! ¡Suéltenme! ¡No pueden hacerme esto! ¡No me alejen de él se los suplico, por favor no me alejen de él!- Hyde suplicaba con las lágrimas corriendo a través de sus mejillas.

-¡Hyde! ¡Hyde! ¡Hyde! ¡Hyde! ¡Hyde!- repetía a gritos el nombre de su amante mientras Ken y Gackt lo sostenían para que no fuera corriendo detrás de él.

-Lo siento Tet-chan- dijo melancólico Yukki.

-Lo vamos a sacar de ahí, no pierdas la fé Tet-chan. Ya verás que conseguiremos las pruebas para que se le libere de los cargos. Ahora debes ser fuerte Tet-chan muy fuerte para que Hyde no se sienta desamparado.- Le animó Ken-chan.

-Gracias Ken-chan, de verdad Gracias- Se abrazó a su amigo y lloró melancólico en su hombro.

-Debemos irnos Tetsu- le comentó Gackt. -Esto no se puede quedar así y debemos preparar de una vez como vamos a sacar a Hyde de ahí. ¿Shiroi seguirás con nosotros?-

-Claro que si señor Camui, hasta el final.- Respondió con seguridad Shiroi.

-Bien entonces vayámonos-

-Gracias Gackt, y disculpa por todos los problemas que esto te ha causado.-

-Discúlpate luego, basta de debilidades, de ahora en adelante tienes que ser fuerte-

Todos se retiraron de la sala y se dirigieron al hogar de Tetsu para comenzar a preparar las pruebas que salvarían a Hyde.

Mientras que Hyde era tratado con brusquedad y metido a un auto de policías donde sería llevado hasta su nuevo hogar. Un lugar lleno de dolor, coraje, envidia, desgracia, cualquier tipo de sentimiento negativo se podía percibir aún estando fuera de éste.

Sus muñecas se encontraban aprisionadas por las siempre fieles esposas de uno de los uniformados que le acompañaban, mismo que le hacía entrar a empujones. El vocalista evitaba quejarse, mostrar debilidad alguna, ante el trato que se le daba, entró con la cabeza en alto, no pensaba dejarse ver vencido ante la situación que enfrentaba y menos por el tipo de gente que se encontraba dentro, si les mostraba debilidad sería el juguete de todos y no pensaba dejar que eso pasara. Por él, por sus amigos, por su amante, debía ser un hombre fuerte. Llegó hasta lo que parecía una recepción, pero esta tenía un aspecto corriente, le retiraron las esposas, le entregaron un uniforme compuesto por dos piezas superior e inferior, era de color gris, con un número impreso sobre la bolsa derecha superior de lo que parecía ser la camisa del uniforme, le permitieron entrar a algo semejante a un vestidor de cuarta categoría, entró a este, se desvistió, dejó su ropa a un lado y se visitó con la ropa gris, salió del lugar, entregó sus pertenencias personales junto con su ropa, el uniformado que le había llevado hasta ahí lo entregó a dos oficiales más, el sentimiento de odio que podía percibir en los rostros de estos, no era mucho menor a la del anterior, sus ojos se clavaban en su cuerpo con desprecio, le tomaron por los brazos para llevarlo hasta su celda. Ésta se encontraba en lo más desolado de la prisión, casi hasta el final de uno de los pasillos por los que se podían apreciar más de cincuenta celdas. Abrieron la puerta de una de las celdas más feas que había, según su criterio, le metieron de un empujón, cerrando la puerta tras aquel movimiento.

Hyde había caído al suelo debido a la fuerza con la que se le había "ayudado" a entrar, se levantó con desgano y caminó hacía su cama, debido a que eran literas, con sumo cuidado se metió a esta agachando la cabeza para no golpearse con el tubo de metal de la cama superior, se posicionó boca arriba, colocó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, cerró sus ojos, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, la imagen de su amante diciéndole que le sacaría de ahí costara lo que le costara, que hunca le dejaría solo, le hacía feliz, esbozó una sonrisa involuntaria, continuaba perdido en su mundo, cuando fue interrumpido por un ruido proveniente de la cama superior.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó asustado, pensaba que estaba solo dentro de ese oscuro lugar.

-Soy Ruki, tu compañero de celda- Respondió bajando de la litera.

-Mucho gusto, soy Hyde- respondió ofreciéndole su mano derecha.

-Mucho gusto- correspondió el saludo.

Hyde le miró de pies a cabeza, vestía el mismo uniforme que él, llevaba el cabello castaño, largo hasta los hombros, su expresión era más gentil y blanda a comparación de otras de las que se había podido percatar al entrar en aquel lugar, por no decir que era la única, le sonrió amigablemente.

Sin darse cuenta, se encontraban contando sus problemas personales, él uno al otro, aún cuando no era costumbre de Hyde hacer aquello.

-...les fue así de simple, me inculparon y huyeron-

-Vaya, eso fue cruel de su parte-

-Si lo fue ¿Pero tú por qué estás aquí?-

-Me sorprende que no estés enterado pero el motivo por el que estoy aquí es por amar demasiado-

-¿Amar demasiado?- preguntó sin entender.

-Si, mi único pecado ha sido amar demasiado a otro hombre, quererlo hasta morir y hacerle daño al tratar de salvarlo- explicó libremente.

-¿E...eres gay?- preguntó titubeante y sorprendido.

-Si, de nada sirve ocultarlo, pero no te preocupes no te tocaré ni te veré como nada más que un amigo, soy de un solo hombre y ese hombre es sólo mío y así será siempre- decía suspirando al recordar la última noche que había pasado con Tetsu.

-Eso me deja más tranquilo- rió nervioso al terminar su frase.

Pasaron la tarde charlando sobre sus vidas, conociéndose un poco más, como si ya fueran amigos íntimos, cayó la noche sin que la sintieran, se dieron las buenas noches, cada uno se dirigió hacía la cama que le correspondía, acomodándose para poder dormir, Hyde, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados, no lograba conciliar el sueño, le era difícil hacerlo faltando la presencia de su amado Tetsu, le hacía falta el rose de su cuerpo, de sus labios, necesitaba de aquel adictivo cuerpo que le protegía cada noche.

Fuera de aquella prisión, justo en la entrada, se podía ver salir de entre las sombras a un hombre de estatura media, vistiendo un gabardina negra que le cubría desde el cuello hasta los pies, gafas oscuras aún cuando ya era de noche, sombrero y guantes de piel negros, se acercaba hacia dos hombres que estaban ahí, al parecer dos de los policías que harían guardia aquella noche, metió su mano derecha por uno de los orificios de la gabardina, hacía parecer que tocaba su pecho, al sacar la mano de los adentros de su vestimenta, traía consigo dos sobres blancos, se los entregó a los dos uniformados frente a él, segundos después el hombre salió de la escena dejando completamente solos a los guardianes de esa noche. Esperaron algunos minutos a ser relevados por los oficiales siguientes.

Caminaban hacia los adentros de la prisión, revisando cautelosamente los sobres que les habían sido entregados, ambos contenían fuertes sumas de dinero e impecables instrucciones que debían seguir al pie de la letra, reconocieron un nombre enseguida "Hyde" era aquel hombre al que esa misma tarde le habían dejado tirado en su celda. Durante unos minutos pensaron en los victimarios adecuados que usarían para llevar a cabo las órdenes impuestas, caminaron hacia donde se encontraban las celdas de alta seguridad, abrieron la puerta, de la oscuridad salieron dos hombres altos uno más que el otro, los músculos de su cuerpo estaban marcados sin llegar a ser muy exagerados, una expresión tosca y maliciosa habitaba en sus rostros, escucharon con atención el discurso conformado por una gran cantidad de instrucciones que les exponían los oficiales, al terminar los uniformados preguntaron si había quedado claro todo lo que habían explicado, los dos presos asintieron con la cabeza y les siguieron hasta las celda en la que les habían indicado que se encontraba su víctima, un fuerte sonido alertó a Hyde al momento que la puerta era abierta.

-¿Quién?- preguntó secamente.

-Hola niño bonito- le dijo uno de los hombres, quien cerraba la puerta detrás suyo.

-¿Qué quieren?- preguntó con hostilidad el vocalista.

-Jugar contigo un momento- le contestó el otro mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Hyde.

-¡No le hagan daño!- defendió el compañero de celda del amenazado, prediciendo las intenciones de los juegos de los presos.

-Calla o la pagarás caro niño- le amenazó el más alto, tomándole por el cuello de la camisa y arrojándole bruscamente contra la pared, aún cuando el joven habitaba en la cama superior, al preso no le costó ningún trabajo realizar aquel movimiento debido a su altura -en aquí niño bonito, déjate quere por nosotros-

-Aléjense de mi, no se atrevan a tocarme- gritaba Hyde desesperado.

-No te haremos daño- le susurró al oído el más bajo de sus victimarios.

-No suéltame, aléjate de mi- Forcejeaba al sentir como su ropa era arrancada de su cuerpo -No por favor no lo hagan-

Su compañero se cubrió de pies a cabeza, sin poder hacer nada, sólo evitaría mirar tan cruel escena.

Le habían desnudado por completo, le arrojaron al suelo y le obligaron a posicionarse sobre sus cuatro extremidades, el más alto de los sujetos se desabrochó el pantalón, se colocó frente a Hyde, acto seguido sacó de entre su ropa su miembro.

-Lámelo- le ordenó prepotente.

-No, nunca- se negó sin dudarlo.

El hombre le obligó a abrir la boca, metió su entrepierna en la boca del vocalista, segundos después se encontraba practicando un desagradable y nefasto sexo oral, era tan repugnante, estaba asqueado.

-Imbécil- se quejó el alto al sentir como Hyde le había mordido con odio y sin piedad -¿Qué te ocurre idiota?- preguntó terminando con un golpe en la mejilla del vocalista -hazlo como se debe- le ordenó nuevamente.

Hyde acató con desdén la orden que se le había dado, odiaba esa situación.

-Ah- gritó el vocalista al sentir como el otro de los presos había comenzado a invadir su cuerpo sin delicadeza alguna, de un solo movimiento había entrado en el -No detente- le suplicó al sentir los bruscos movimientos del reo -No detente, no por favor- suplicaba, el dolor era inaguantable -No más, No más- sollozaba al pensar que alguien que no era Tetsu estaba tocándolo, le sentía dentro de él, alguien que no era la persona que el amaba le invadía sin vergüenza alguna.

-Sigue con tu trabajo- le ordenó el de enfrente dándole otro golpe al vocalista, le tomó del cabello y le dirigió el rostro hacía el lugar que le había sido ordenado otorgar placer.

-No- respondió firme, retándole con la mirada.

-Que lo hagas- golpeo por tercera ez el rostro del vocalista.

Hyde continuó lamiendo la entrepierna del sujeto, rozando con sus dientes, con sus labios, su asco aumentaba cada vez más, tenía ganas de vomitar de tan repugnante que era la situación, aún siendo torturado, lograba escuchar como su compañero de celda sollozaba por lo bajo, intuía lo que sentía su compañero al no poder hacer nada, no le culpaba, no estaba obligado a ayudarle.

-Vamos niño bonito, lo puedes hacer mejor- le retó, le tomó por el cabello jalándolo hacia atrás para dejar su retadora mirada chocar contra la furiosa mirada del vocalista -Anda hazlo bien, tan bien como se lo hacías a él-

Claro que podía hacerlo mejor, pero no con el, su boca le pertenecía a su líder, a su amante, a su amo, a la única persona a la que realmente había llegado a amar con todo su ser, no le pensaba otorgar el placer que su boca podía ofrecer, sin embargo comenzó a hacerlo un poco mejor que antes, sacando arios gemidos de la boca del reo, lágrimas escapaban de sus bellos ojos al sentir los fuertes y bruscos movimientos de su segundo victimario.

-ah- gimió sonoramente al sentir la boca de Hyde -ah... ah... detente- se alejó de Hyde, las órdenes le habían sido atormentar al último el máximo de tiempo que les fuera posible y así lo harían, con un simple ademán indicó a su compañero se retirase de la entrada de Hyde.

-Ah- suspiró de alivio al sentir como su cuerpo había dejado de ser invadido.

-Sabrás lo que es bueno-

-Ah- otro quejido de dolor al haber sido invadido nuevamente de un solo movimiento se escapo de la dulce pero sucia boca de Hyde.

-Grita mi nombre niño bonito, anda grita "Akira"- le indicó.

-Nunca- respondió Hyde con esfuerzos, por lo que recibió movimientos aún más toscos.

-Es mi turno de sentir tu boca- amenazó el que le había invadido primero -abre- le ordenó. Hyde acató abriendo con desgano su boca, comenzó a lamer de abajo hacia arriba, haciendo lo mismo que con el primero. -Ah, Ah- arqueaba la espalda la espalda al sentir las caricias del vocal, esa boca no sólo servía para reproducir bellos y armoniosos cantos, sino también era una máquina de placer.

-Ah- se oyeron dos gemidos al unísono, los dos sujetos habían terminado dentro de las dos cavidades del vocal.

-¿Terminaron? Retírense- les ordenó Hyde sin mostrar vulnerabilidad alguna, aún estando destrozado por dentro y apunto de sufrir un colpaso nervioso, no se dejaría vencer por ellos, no se dejaría ver débil ante ellos.

-Apenas es el comienzo niño bonito- le respondió el más alto.

-No ¿Qué hacen?- se quejaba al ser atado de pies y manos.

-Mira el niño bonito no es tan niño, está muy bien dotado- expuso el aún anónimo sujeto mientras acariciaba la entrepierna del vocalista.

-No déjame, no me toques más, no, ya no- sollozaba al imaginar la expresión de desprecio que le otorgaría Tetsu al contarle todo lo que le habían hecho.

-¿Acaso no disfrutas lo que hago con mi boca niño bonito?- preguntó Akira.

-Nadie como Tet-chan- respondió firme y frío.

-Eso me lo vas a probar-

Mientras el alto intentaba en vano hacer gemir al vocal su nombre, el otro le invadía con sus dedos, le marcaba la piel con los dientes, hacía todo lo que por la mente le cruzara, obligaba al vocalista a prectricarle sexo oral aun cuando su cuerpo no fuera a sufrir las mismas reacciones y aquello no tuviera conclusión alguna, lo hacía con el simple propósito de torturar, todo era por simple placer, sólo placer y lujuria.

-Ah, ah, Tet-chan, ah, Tet-chan- gemía el nombre de su líder, no había otro nombre que quisiera gritar más que ese -Ah, Tet-chan más- como si no se encontrara fijo en la realidad seguía gimiendo el nombre del bajista -Ah- suspiró al venirse dentro de la boca de Akira, quien recogió toda la esencia del vocal, todo estaba dentro de su boca, se acercó a los labios del mismo -ni lo...- su frase no pudo ser concluida, sus labios habían sido sellados por los del otro, le besaba con pasión, lujuria, deseo y brusquedad, paseaba su lengua por toda la cavidad bucal, haciendo que hyde se asqueara cada vez más de pensar en lo contaminado y sucio que había quedado su cuerpo.

Mordió el labio de Akira en un intento de hacer que este se separa de él pero a cambio recibió un pago igual, su labio había comenzado a sangrar, Akira disfrutaba de verle sufrir, aún sin tener nada en contra de Hyde, disfrutaba ver como sufría, como todo su mundo se venía abajo. El otro se acercó y comenzó a lamer el rojo fluído, deleitando luego su boca con la de Hyde, se levantaron, colocaron su ropa como debían y salieron de la celda para dirigirse a la propia, dejando inmóvil al atormentado vocalista.

Al asegurarse de que los dos presos se habían retirado lo suficiente de la celda y les habían dejado solos por completo, Ruki bajó de la litera, tomó una de las cobijas que estaban sobre la cama del vocalista y le envolvió en ella. Lo único que escuchaba eran los sollozos y el nombrar del amante de Hyde.

-Tet... Tet-chan- le llamaba entrecortadamente.

-Hyde cálmate, no llores más- le consolaba su compañero mientras le protegía rodeando el cuerpo del ya nombrado, dentro de un consolador abrazo.

-Tet-chan... Tet-chan-

Aquel nombre era lo único que podía pronunciar, era lo único que quería en ese momento, no deseaba otra cosa que estar al lado de su amante.

Le siguió abrazando contra su pecho hasta sentir como caía en un profundo sueño, le levantó del suelo tomándolo entre sus brazos, le dejó delicadamente sobre la cama y subió a la propia.

A la mañana siguiente, todo estaba en silencio, Ruki despertó con dificultad, estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza, bajó de la litera teniendo en mente la severa intención de revisar como se encontraba Hyde, se acercó cauteloso a la cama, se sentó a la orilla de la misma, le descobijó un poco la cabeza y terminó por llamarle mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabello.

-No me toquen- gritó al sentir la mano de Ruki sobre el, al tiempo que lanzaba golpes al aire.

-Hyde soy yo Ruki-

-No más, por favor... no más- suplicaba mirando a Ruki con los ojos llorosos.

-Hyde soy yo Ruki, calma por favor- le pedía el castaño abrazándole contra su pecho para intentar calmarlo.

-Lo... lo siento es que...- intentó excusarse sin éxito.

-no digas más, no pienses más en eso, levántate ya, es hora de tomar un baño- le explicó con un todo de voz tranquilizante.

-S...si- respondió titubeante.

-Vístete- le indicó ante de que el vocalista se quitara de encima las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo.

-Claro- asintió con la cabeza.

Salieron de la celda como los demás prisioneros, dos policías les cuidaban en su trayecto hacia los baños.

Al entrar Ruki notó que Hyde se abrazaba a si mismo, un miedo enorme se dejaba ver a través de aquellas transparentes ventanas que eran sus ojos, Ruki comprendió en seguida que Hyde no se quitaría la más mínima prenda de su cuerpo a menos que estuviera sólo, esperó junto a el, abrazándole por los hombros a que todos salieran del lugar, siendo ellos los últimos dos.

Se sintió más tranquilo al ver que nadie más que su compañero de cuarto le miraban, el cual prontó desvió su mirada para no incomodar al vocalista. Se desvistió y se colocó debajo de una de las regaderas, siendo imitado por su compañero.

-Mi cuerpo... Mi cuerpo- sollozaba abrazándose a si mismo.

Ruki decidió no mirarlo, verle en esa condición le dolía, no sabía el porque de que le doliera tanto ver a alguien así habiéndolo conocido apenas el día anterior, le destrozaba verlo, creyó que lo más conveniente era ignorarlo en ese momento, sentir una mirada más sobre su cuerpo le haría sentir que violaban su privacidad una vez más, ya bastante había tenido con la noche anterior.

-Tet-chan... yo... yo lo siento... ya no podré estar junto a ti... ya no podré...- al terminar su frase cayó al suelo de rodillas, seguía abrazándose asimismo, hablando como si Tetsu se encontrara frente a él.

-Apresúrate Hyde- le interrumpió Ruki din dirigirle mirada alguna aún.

-Tet-chan... Tet-chan- no paraba de lamentarse, aún cuando se encontraba de bajo de la regadera, siendo su cuerpo bañado bajo el cristalino líquido, sus lágrimas podían verse caer a través de sus mejillas, eran aún más puras y cristalinas que el agua.


	5. No soy digno de ti

Aquella mañana al despertar, se había dado cuenta de que estaba completamente solo, nadie había amanecido a su lado, tan sólo había sido una noche la que había estado lejos de él, el latido de su corazón era tan débil, sentía que en cualquier momento se detendría, el estar lejos de aquella persona un sólo minuto ya era una tortura, un día entero era como una eternidad. Cuanto deseaba un abrazo de esa persona, anhelaba volver a despertar y mirar sus ojos que le contemplaban con dulzura antes de que recobrara la conciencia, quería disfrutar de aquella traviesa sonrisa que se enmarcaba en su rostro antes de que robara un beso de sus labios, era lo único en lo que su mente se concentraba en ese momento, los demás pensamientos eran simples y vagas ideas sin concretar. Sin darse cuenta las lágrimas lentamente fluían, descendiendo a través de sus mejillas su camino hasta ser absorvidas por la tela de aquella pijama rosa de algodón, que alguna vez tuvo en sus manos envuelta en una caja de regalo que le había sido otorgada por la joya de su vida, aquella piedra preciosa de cabello castaño en aquellos tiempos, sin duda el diamante más brillante y puro del mundo, aquel vocalista que con su hermosa voz le había conquistado desde la primera vez que la melodía interpretada por el había tocado sus oídos en los años noventa. Aún conservaba algunas de esas curvas del tan afeminado cuerpo que había tenido, pero lo que con certeza continuaba poseyendo era esa cautivadora sensualidad, esa que podía ser al mismo tiempo inocente, una cualidad única de el, aún tenía esa magía que te hacía inevitable el hecho de contemplarlo hasta que se perdiera de vista. Rompió en llanto al recordar todas las bondades de ese ser, no pudo soportar más el dolor que le atormentaba. Echó a andar para atrás hasta que su espalda topara contra un frío y duro muro de su hogar, suspiró y se dejó caer léntamente hasta quedar sentado por completo en el piso, encojió las rodillas y las rodeó con sus brazos, escondió el rostro entre sus piernas y sus brazos como si estos fueran una fortaleza que impidieran el dolor continuara lastimándole. Sus lágrimas le acusaban de sentir el dolor más grande y profundo que jamás en su vida se imaginó llegar a sufrir, levantó el rostro y lo cubrió con sus manos, dejando que el agua salina mojara sus dedos. Era tanto su dolor, que sus sollozos parecían gritos de un alma agonizante, se podrían escuchar desde cualquier rincón de la casa. Se repetía mentalmente que debía ser fuerte, que debía mantenerse en pie, que pronto acabaría, debía resistir por él... por su amor, pero esto sólo acrecentaba su dolor, tan sólo visualizarlo en su mente le hacía sentir una daga en el corazón. Lo único que anhelaba en ese momento era morir, deseaba que todo fuera una pesadilla, pero por más que abría sus ojos continuaba en el mismo mundo, en el mismo lugar, nada cambiaba, nada era un sueño, era la triste y dura realidad. Perdió la cabeza, se levantó con firmeza, se dirigió hacia la cocina, en donde abrió un pequeño cajón en el que Hyde acostumbraba guardar todos los cuchillos que utilizaba cuando en sus momentos de ocio se dedicaba a cocinar. Tomó el que para su percepción era el más afilado de todos, lo colocó sobre la parte posterior de su muñeca izquierda y lentamente comenzó a resbalar el arma, sintiendo como el dolor se dispersaba rapidamente por todo su cuerpo. Comenzó a sentir una debilidad aún más grande de la que ya poseía, soltó el afilado objeto y cayó al suelo, cerrando lentamente los párpados hasta que la imagen de la cocina se perdió, sin embargo otra imagen más cálida y familiar se formó, la silueta de su amado comenzaba a aparecer, se acercaba caminando pasivamente para tomarle por las manos y llevarlo hacia el. Todo estaba en silencio, por fín podía descansar en paz. Tenía entre sus brazos al ser que más amaba en el mundo, lo besaba, acariciaba su sedoso cabello, al fín podían ser felices el uno al lado del otro, pero a lo lejos se escuchaba una voz llamándole "¡No te mueras, no aún no, el te necesita, por favor tienes que ser fuerte resiste!" esa voz resonaba por todo el lugar, era como un tipo de eco, quería saber quien era esa persona, la curiosidad le invadía, quería abrir los ojos para ver al dueño de la voz, pero no podía no debía, tenía que estar al lado del ser que más amaba, por un momento todo se volvió oscuro, ese hermoso escenario en el que se encontraba comenzaba a desaparecer, se había esfumado, no había más que humo a su al rededor, una cortina de oscuridad ¿Quién podría tener un corazón tan frío y cruel como para arrebatarle la felicidad? Cuando al fín había logrado abrir un poco los ojos, pudo notar siluetas de personas con uniforma blanco ¿Estaría a caso en camino a un manicomio? ¿Habría perdido tanto la razón como para que le llevaran a un lugar así?, pero también pudo visualizar la borrosa imagen de un hombre alto que él sabía que lo conocía, sabía que lo había visto en algún otro lugar, era tan familiar, pero no lograba reconocerlo, las imágenes eran demasiado borrosas como para definir el rostro de alguien. Escuchaba sirenas de ambulancias, gritos desesperados de la misma voz que le había llamado hacía unos instantes, suplicaba que no permitieran que muriera. ¿Por qué se preocuparía alguien así por él? ¿Podría ser acaso su mejor amigo? ¿o sería esa persona que tanto amaba quien le acompañaba en esos momentos? Las voces se desvanecían poco a poco y todo se volvía oscuro nuevamente, no supo más y cayó en un sueño profundo escuchando un último grito "No mueras el te necesita por favor ¡No mueras!" la voz se hacía cada vez más lejana hasta que desapareció por completo.

El sonido agudo y constante de un pequeño artefacto que servía para medir el ritmo cardiaco que se encontraba enscima de una pequeña mesita portatil, desquició a aquel hombre alto.

-No por favor sálvenlo, no pueden dejarlo morir ¡No pueden!- rogó con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas -Él no puede morir, no debe morir, si el muere lo volverá a dejar y esta si será para siempre y morirá, morirá y no podré hacer nada para evitarlo, necesitan el uno del otro para ser fuertes por favor hagan algo- Continuaba con sus ruegos.

-Señor por favor contrólese nosotros hareos lo posible. Desfibrilador- Ordenó una de las uniformadas a sus colegas -Carguen a trescientos-

Todos los presentes hacían todo lo que se les ordenaba, pero ese sonido constante y aguno no desaparecía a pesar de los numerosos intentos por resucitar a su paciente y de el empeño y esfuerzo que ponían.. mentalmente el hombre maldecía el sonido chillante, más que un tormento por su agudeza todo lo que pasaría si ese sonido no cambiaba su ritmo pasó por su mente como si fuera una película, ya se veía vestido de negro en unahabitación con dos ataúdes. Todo lleno de flores blancas. Y el llorando sobre una de las cajas de madera.

-Una vez más- ordenó la uniformada.

Una última carga fue proporcionada directamente al pecho de la víctiva, esperó unos segundos, mirando con atención el artefacto que emitía aquel tortuoso sonido, unos cuantos segundos se volvían un momento eterno. Bajó la mirada defraudada, miró al joven con dolencia, y logró ver como una mirada bastó para que las lágrimas de aquel hombre comenzaran a brotar de nuevo, su rostró estaba tan pálido, su mirada se volvió aún más intensa.

-Lo siento- dijo con pesadumbre la mujer -Hora de la muerte doce cincuenta y cinco a.m- declaró.

-No nos puedes dejar pedazo de idiota- gritó el hombre y golpeó con fuerza el pecho del castaño como si esto fuera a remediar algo -Idiota, claro hazlo sufir de nuevo de todos modos tu ya no sientes nada, eres un egoísta, te odio te odio,- contnuó gritando y depositó otro fuerte golpe en el pecho por lo que de inmediato fue detenido por dos de los uniformados.

-Señor deténgase eso no va a ...-

La paramédico calló de golpe, un tono entre cortado de un ritmo cardiaco siendo marcado por el pequeño artefacto, se hacía escuchar dentro del vehículo, el corazón del castaño había recuperado sus latidos, seguía vivo, la paramédico dio la orden para que el conductor acelerara lo más que le fuera posible. En unos cuantos segundos habían logrado llegar al hospital, trasladaron a su paciente de la camilla de la ambulancia a una del hospital lo más rápido que les fue posible, lo llevaron a un quirófano con un equipo preparado y listo para operar al recién llegado, el misterioso hombre había pedido al hospital el mejor y el más especializado equipo médico para este caso, y su orden fue más que cumplida. La operación comenzó en seguida que el paciente estuvo dentro del quirófano, suturas, reconstrucción de vena y otro tipo de procesos quirúrgicos se llevaron a cabo durante unas cuantas horas, eran realmente procedimientos complicados, en especial si deseaban que el paciente pudiera recuperar la movilidad en su mano izquierda. Cuando hubo terminado el trabajo duro, dos de los médicos presentes se dieron a la tarea de llevar al castaño a la sala de recuperación , mientras que un tercero se encargaba de dar informes a su salvador con respecto a su estado de salud y el resultado de la operación. Explicó que su amigo aún estaba delicado pero no había de que preocuparse, al siguiente día podría visitarlo, y lo trasladarían a una habitación normal si es que todo salía según sus espectativas. Una expresión de júbilo se manifesto en el rostro del joven alto, lo habían salvado, lo habían logrado, era todo lo que necesitaba saber para poder retirarse a descansar un poco en la comodidad de su hogar.

Tomó su celular y llamó un taxi, ya que su auto lo había dejado estacionado fuera de la casa del castaño, pero de eso ya se encargaría después, mandaría a alguno de sus amigos o choferes por el, después de todo muchos le debían algunos favores y seguramente no se molestarían y hacer algo por el. El taxi llegó hasta la puerta del hospital, en donde pacientemente el chofer esperó a su pasajero, el cual llamaba por teléfono aún, parecía que le avisaba a alguien que ya estaba en camino a casa. Mientras se despedía de la persona con quien hablaba caminó hacia el vehículo y entró en el. Colgó el celular y le indicó amablemente al chofer la dirección de su destino, pagó por adelantado y recargó su cabeza contra el asiento, sintió como lentamente el cansancio se apoderaba de el y caía en manos de morfeo. Pero su descanso fue interrumpido por la voz del chofer que indicaba el fin del viaje, agradecío con una reverencia hecha con la cabeza y bajó del transporte. Caminó con pesadez y desgano hasta la puerta de la casa, la cual fue abierta por una persona de rostro cálido y familiar a el, le invitó a pasar cariñosamente y le atendió el resto del día para que pudiera descansar al fín, sin interrupciones, había sido un día realmente cansado.

Después de varias horas, por fín había abierto los ojos, pero no podía reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba, analizó las paredes, todas eran de un color blanco marmol, pálido, triste, sin vida, era un lugar deprimente, no creyó haber cambiado nunca la decoración de su habitación, así que no podía encontrarse en su hogar. Contempló el venir de una enfermera através de la puerta entre abierta, la joven amablemente le dió los buenos días, revisó que todo estuviera en perfectas condiciones, y avisó del cambio de habitación que tendría en unos cuantos minutos. Fue cuando cayó en la cuenta de que se encontraba en un hospital ¿Pero que hacía ahí? No podía recordar nada de lo que había ocurrido, el día anterior estaba completamente borroso en su memoria, recordaba sangre, y a un hombre alto que le reclamaba y que no le dejaba morir, pero sólo eran imágenes fugaces no había nada concreto en su mente, el sólo intentan recordar lo ocurrido le producía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. El hombre tenía la manía de pasar su mano por su cabellera cuando estaba muy nervioso, así que un movimiento no controlado por el llevó su mano izquierda hasta su cabellera, en ese momento vió unas vendas que cubrían gran parte de su antebrazo. ¿Qué significaban esos vendajes? ¿Qué había hecho? Su memoria bloqueaba cada recuerdo, y cuando intentó quitar la venda entró una enfermera que le detuvo en seguida.

-No puede hacer eso, aún cuando la cirugía a la que fue sometido halla sido un éxito no debe quitarse los vendajes- le reprendió la señorita.

-¿Señorita podría decirme porq me sometieron a una cirugía por favor? No me es posible recordar nada de lo ocurrido-

-Ayer intentó suicidarse señor- Dijo con voz baja para no sonar fría.

-¿Sui... suicidarme? Vaya... muchas gracias por decírmelo.-

-De nada señor ahora lo cambiaremos a otra habitación-

La enfermera hizo un ademán para que dos hombres, ayudaran a llevar la camilla hasta una habitación normal, con un pequeño sofá en la pared frontal casi pegado a la pared derecha. El color era el mismo, la decoración no cambiaba demasiado, se resignó a su nueva habitación, en la cual no sabía cuanto tiempo tendría que permanecer.

Mientras tanto, el mismo hombre alto que había salvado al recién cambiado paciente, rubio, delgado, vistiendo jafas oscuras y un traje negro, entraba con suma elegancia por la puerta del hospital, se detuvo en la recepción.

-Buenos días, vengo a ver al señor Ogawa Tetsuya, ayer le acompañé en la ambulancia hasta aquí- Informó con cortesía a la recepcionista -Además quisiera que le dieran estas ropas el día que salga, no puedo permitir que vaya en pijama a su hogar-

-¿Me podría proporcionar su nombre por favor?- preguntó la señorita con la misma amabilidad, una mujer de mediana edad de cabello ondulado y castaño -Y por supuesto que le entregaremos su paquete al señor Ogawa.-

-Soy Camui Gackt a sus órdenes- Respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Habitación 209- le indicó la mujer.

Asintió con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y sonrió nuevamente a la mujer. Se retiró la la habitación que se le había dicho, buscando con detenimiento el número del cuarto. Habiendolo encontrado, se detuvo unos instantes frente a la puerta como si temiera que algo malo fuera a pasar al momento de entrar a ver a Tetsu. Se preparó mentalmente para cualquier tipo de reacción que pudiera ocacionar su presencia y lentamente abrió la puerta, le saludó con una nerviosa y temerosa sonrisa que reflejaba su pánico a ser rechazado por el bajista, o a que le aventara algún objeto que estuviera a su alcance.

-¡¿Tú?! ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! ¡¿Quién te dijo que yo estaba aquí?!- Gritó con fiereza como si le hubiese ofendido de alguna forma su gesto.

-Nadie me ha dicho nada, lo que sucede es que he sido yo quien te ha salvado la vida, ayer te encontré tirado en tu casa a punto de morir desangrado.- Le explicó sin alterarse.

-¿Cómo que has sido tú?- preguntó extrañado.

-Si fui yo quien te salvó, verás, ayer en la mañana deseaba verte, para explicarte algunas ideas que tenía con respecto al caso de Hyde y como sacarlo de prisión. Toqué varias veces pero tu no abrías la puerta, supuse que al haber escuchado mi voz fue que decidiste no abrirme, así que supliqué y rogué que lo hicieras pero por tu parte no había ninguna respuesta, ni si quiera me gritabas un insulto o algo así, en ese momento me di cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. Me arriesgué a que te tornaras furioso y me aventaras la mitad de tu vajilla fúrico por entrar si tu permisa a casa, pero abrí la puerta con decisión y fue entonces cuando buscándote en la sala y el comedor no te encontré, pero al mirar hacia la cocina te vi tendido en el suelo en un charco de sangre enorme no sabía uanto tiempo llevabas tirado ahí, pero valía la pena intentar salvarte, en seguida llamé una ambulancia y henos aquí- Explicó brevemente Gackt lo sucedido.

-Vaya no se que decir, Gracias Gackt, perdón por mi conducta tan descortez. Te debo la vida.- comentó apenado.

-No me debes nada, ahora lo que importa es sacar a Hyde de esa asquerosa cárcel donde lo tienen encerrado al pobre y la única forma que se me ocurre para sacarlo lo más rápido posible es moviendo algunas influencias mías, algunos abogados muy buenos que conozco y que seguramente estarán dispuestos a pagar las deudas que tienen conmigo sin importar lo que les pida, no creo que personas de alto rango de la política estén dispuestas a perder su lugar sólo por miedo o algo así.-

-Eso sería algo demasiado deshonesto, odio ese tipo de cosas por si no lo sabías ¿Cómo te atreves a proponerme algo tan sucio como eso?- Reclamó con enfado el bajista.

-Ya sabía que dirías algo como eso, se que no te gustan ese tipo de cosas pero no hay otra forma de hacerlo, bueno si la hay pero si lo hacemos como se debe lo único que conseguiremos es sacar a Hyde dentro de un ataúd-

El bajista no tuvo argumentos para refutar las palabras de Gackt, buscaba alguna salida para defenderse del vocalista, pero por más que intentaba extraer una frase de su mente no lo lograba. Se quedó mirando al rubio fijamente, quien devolvía de igual manera la mirada, aquella situación le hacía sentirse tenso, provocaba que todo su ser entrara en conflicto, desde sus sentimientos hasta su ética. Tenía que hacer uso de su buen juicio, no debía dejar que el corazón hablara solo, debía coordinar lo que sentía con lo que pensaba, por un lado se preguntaba lo que pasaría en caso de que descubrieran sus actos de vandalismo, según su forma de pensar era más fácil sacar a uno que a un montón de la cárcel, pero por otro lado le daba la razón a Gackt, era más fácil que Hyde saliera en un ataúd que caminando de ese lugar. Aún miraba al rubio, ahora más que con intensidad lo hacía con seriedad, continuaba ordenando mentalmente sus prioridades. En cuanto el exmiembro de Malice Mizer sólo rogaba a Dios que Tetsu aceptara, le suplicaba al cielo con toda la fuerza que habían en él, que la respuesta que le otorgara el bajista fuera afirmativa. Los nervios eran más fuertes que el, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos involuntariamente en señal de desesperación, mordía su labio inferior para no hablar más y que eso hiciera que Tetsu desesperara y lo largara de la habitación. En ese momento el profundo suspiro emanado del bajista le distrajo y le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, había llegado la hora del beredicto. Le miró inquisitivo, tenía curiosidad y mucha, su mirada demostraba la desesperación y el nerviosismo que le invadían. Abrió un poco la boca pero antes de que siquiera pudiera preguntar si ya tenía una respiesta la voz de Tetsu se hizo presente.

-Lo haremos a tu manera, entre más pronto salga mi Doiha-chan de ahí será mejor para todos- Respondió aún con un dejo de duda en sus palabras.

-Perfecto Tetsu, eso es genial, comenzaré a mover mis influencias. Por cierto sales mañana y es día de visita en prisión, deberías ir a ver a Hyde ¿Sabes? Arreglaré una visita conyugal para que puedan tener un poco de privacidad- Le dijo con una amistosa y pícara expresión en el rostro. La respuesta de Tetsu sin duda había puesto de buen humor a Gackt.

-Gracias Gackt eres mejor persona de lo que yo me imaginaba- Le respondió girando un poco la cabeza para ocultar su notorio sonrojo.

Sin más que decir Gackt salió de la habitación, se despidió de la recepcionista y salió hasta el estacionamiento donde estaba su auto. Condujo con gran felicida hasta su hogar donde Chacha fue hasta su auto y condujo hasta su casa en donde Chacha ya le esperaba con la comida lista.

Se detuvo frente a la fachada que el mismo había diseñado y entró a la casa, ahí le recibió su amante con un beso en la mejilla y una amplia sonrisa.

-Gackt cariño ¿Quieres comer ya?- Preguntó el pelirizado con tono meloso.

-No ahora amor, primero tengo que hacer unas llamadas, estaré en el estudio. Pero prometo que después de eso comeré contigo ¿Está bien?- Propuso un poco preocupado por la reacción del guitarrista.

Chacha sólo asintió, dejando paso a que Gackt hiciera sus deberes lo más rápido posible. El guitarrista había aprendido que cuando se trataba de resolver los asuntos de sus amigos, todo era más importante que nada, y no precisamente porque a los demás aspectos de su vida los despreciara si no porque no podía evitar proyectar un trauma de su infancia.

Al ver desaparecer la silueta de su amante detrás de la adornada puerta del estudio, Chacha caminó hasta la sala, dejó en un perchero el saco de Gackt y se recostó sobre el sofá. Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por el cansancio.

Prendió con desgano la débil luz que apenas iluminaba un poco la habitación, nunca le había agradado el hecho de una casa muy iluminada ya que tenía una piel muy delicada y deseaba conservar la claridad de esta. Caminó hasta su silla, un asiento bastante cómodo, de respaldo alto y acolchonado, perfecto para el. Tomó su lugar en ella, y buscó un objeto parecido a un cuadernillo con un empastado en piel y hojas color sepia, su tan preciada lista negra. En ella se podían encontrar nombres de políticos realmente reconocidos, no sólo en japón si no mundialmente, al parecer su éxito no era completamente propio. Por lo que se habían ganado una deuda con él. Marcó con un asterísco algunos de los nombres de las personas que más le beneficiarían en ese momento, aquellas que tuvieran contactos en los juzgados. Como dejándolo a la suerte señaló el primero en una lista que acababa de escribir con los ojos cerrados y fue el primer número que decidió marcar.

-Buenas tardes, quisiera hablar con el señor Tanaka Tao por favor-Pidió con la cortecía que sólo el podía tener.

_-¿Quien le llama?- Preguntó la voz al otro lado del auricular con el mismo respeto que se le había tenido._

-Soy Camui Gackt- Respondió él.

_-Un momento por favor- Pidió su receptor._

Sólo transcurrieron unos cuantos segundos antes de que su llamada fuera atendida. Esa voz áspera y aguardientosa del señor Tanaka se escuchaba temblorosa, lo que le hacía creer al cantante que su contacto ya sabía el motivo de su llamada. Tomo como despreciable ese hecho y comentó con detalle el problema por el cual atravesaba su amigo, recalcando en cada oportunidad la deuda que tenía con él, así no podría negarse a ayudarlo. El deudor, titubeó un poco antes de poder otorgar una respuesta, que aunque tardía no podía ser negativa, el señor Tanaka sabía que de no pagar su deuda con Gackt su prestigio podría acabarse, con amabilidad ofreció su completa ayuda para cooperar en su plan.

-Muchas gracias señor Tanaka, sabía que usted era una persona razonable en quien podría contar incondicionalmente, espero tenga una linda tarde. Hasta luego.- Se despidió y colgó en seguida para poder realizar las llamadas pertinentes de los contactos que quedaban en la lista.

Tecleo todos los números que había marcado, pero algunos de sus prospectos no se encontraban disponibles, por lo que decidió enviar un correo electrónico en el que les explicara sus peticiones, se había dicho a si mismo que aunque esto fuera muy importante no pasaría toda la tarde llamando a las personas que habían estado ausentes.

Esperó dos horas para obtener las respuestas de sus deudores, leyó cuidadosamente todos los correos que había recibido, no hubo ninguna negativa por lo que envió un segundo correo haciendo un llamado para una junta en dos días más y comentar los avances que cada uno de los miembros de su nuevo equipo, el ARARH(Acción Rápida Al Rescate de Hyde) nombre que le había otorgado al movimiento en un momento de ocio que había tenido mientras esperaba a que su bandeja de entrada se llenara con correos electrónicos.

Miró el reloj, ya era un poco tarde, había perdido la noción del tiempo, y no había comido aún, y seguro Chacha ya se abría molestado por dejarlo esperando durante tanto tiempo. Apagó el computador, continuó con la luz y salió de su habitación. Ninguna de las luces estaban encendidas, creyó que tal vez el guitarrista se habría ido a su cuarto para descansar un rato, hasta que al pasar junto al sofá de la sala le miró, dormido, con una expresión angelical. Se acercó a el y con un tierno besó en la mejilla le despertó de su letargo. El guitarrista parpadeó rápidamente durante unos segundos, esbozó un pequeño bostezo y giró la vista con dirección al reloj.

-Creo que se nos ha hecho tarde para comer, lo único que nos queda por hacer es cenar.- Dijo con un tono comprensivo.

-Perdóname cariño, pero lo voy a compensar ¿A dónde te gustaría ir a cenar?- Preguntó amorosamente.

-Gackt no debes molestarte-

-Pero si no es ninguna molestia, tu te mereces eso y más, en especial después de todo lo que has hecho por mi. Debería bajarte las estrellas por eso-

-Pero que cursi eres, pero si quieres limpiar tu conciencia y compensar tu error puedes llevarme al Tokyo Babylon, te doy permiso- Dijo bromista.

-Me agrada esa idea- Dijo imaginando la velada que tendrían. Acto seguido le besó delicadamente en los labios.

-Voy... voy a cambiarme- dijo ocultando su rostro ligeramente ruborizado.

-Entonces aquí te espero-

Gackt tomó asiento en el sofá individual, cruzó la pierna izquierda y colocó sus brazos sobre las coderas del sofá, recargó su cabeza en el suave respaldo y se perdió en sus pensamientos nuevamente, mientras esperaba a que su amante volviera. Recordó no haber avisado a Yuki ni a Ken sobre la condición de Tetsu, pero pensaba que tal vez eso había sido lo mejor, después de todo no se debía hacer un escándalo de esto y seguramente los medios les estarían siguiendo constantemente para averiguar algo sobre Hyde, aunque también le importaba el estado emocional del castaño, tal vez estaría esperando a sus amigos para que le visitaran preocupados por su estado de ánimo. Estaba pensando seriamente en avisarles o no, a final de cuentas saldría al día siguiente y no habría que preocuparse más por el. Antes de poder pensar en algo más, los pasos acercándose a el le hicieron reaccionar, Chacha se había puesto un hermoso traje blanco que le había regalado en uno de sus cumpleaños.

-Te ves hermoso- Comentó Gackt.

-Gracias tu te ves tan apuesto como siempre- Correspondió su amante.

Gackt se levantó del sofá y tomó del brazo a Chacha, ambos se dirigieron a la puerta y cuando Gackt estaba a punto de abrirla algo le empujó con fuerza dejándolo contra el piso.

-¡Gackt!- Se escuchó gritar a alguien quien a la vez se aventó de bruces contra el suelo para quedar justo encima del vocalista.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- Preguntó Chacha desconcertado ante la sorpresiva visita del intruso.

-Vinimos a visitarlos ¿Acaso no es obvio?- Respondió un chico japonés, de cabello largo y color azabache, labios gruesos y ojos castaños.

-¿Vinimos? Quieres explicarte por favor, sólo te veo a ti- Espetó Chacha.

-Es que los demás están bajando las cosas del auto- Explicó el pelinegro.

-¿Cosas? ¿Que cosas? ¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó Gackt quitándose al menudo hombrecillo que tenía encima.

-Pues las cosas para la fiesta- Respondió el chico de ojos castaños.

La pareja se miraba uno al otro, no podían creer lo que estaba sucediendo, ellos no habían organizado ninguna fiesta y todo era muy repentino.

-A ver, a ver ¿cuál fiesta? Hasta donde yo recuerdo no organizamos ninguna fiesta- preguntó el guitarrista.

-Pues la fiesta sorpresa para festejar que el Gacktjob regresa a las andadas- Respondió el intruso.

-¡Por Dios! Ven la tormenta y no se hincan, aún parecen niños pequeños. Llegan de sorpresa, ni si quiera una llamada para avisar que vendrán a vernos, que tal si no estábamos, o planeabamos hacer algo y si Gackt tenía trabajo ¿Qué hubieran hecho eh?- Reprendió Chacha al muchacho, llevando una de sus manos a su frente.

-¿Tormenta? ¿Cuál tormenta? ¿De qué hablas Chacha? Ni si quiera está lloviznando.- Comentó el pelinegro.

Gackt estaba a punto de regañar al pequeño, cuando su impulso se vio interrumpido por tres hombres que traían cargando algunas bolsas de compras.

-Golpe avisa- Dijo uno de ellos.

-Tu pequeña sabandija no ayudaste en nada- le regañó con severidad el pelirrojo que cargaba por lo menos tres bolsas llenas de víveres.

-Ya deja de regañarlo- Le sugirió un chico rubio, tan alto como Gackt y así mismo de la misma complexión delgada y fina. -¿No ves que sólo ganarás unas piedras en el hígado?-

-Hola chicos- Saludó el mismo joven que había dicho "Golpe avisa" un muchacho joven de cabello cobrizo, pequeño de la misma estatura del pelinegro que se había avalanzado sobre Gackt.

Gackt y Chacha miraban perplejos la escena, ya no podrían salir a solas y tomarse unos momentos juntos, ya estaban todos reunidos ahí, y no podían hacerles la grosería de correrlos cuando ellos habían organizado algo para pasarla todos como antes, además eran sus mejores amigos los que se encontraban ahí; Masa, Ju Ken, You y Ren. Los volvían a ver juntos una vez más, por un momento un sentimiento de nostalgia les invadió a ambos, hacía tanto tiempo que no compartían un tiempo todos juntos. Sin pernsarlo más decidieron que estaría bien quedarse en casa y tener un poco de diversión en compañía de sus mejores amigos. Chacha ofreció que se sentaran a la mesa, mientras que Gackt y You se dedicaban a sacar los víveres de las bolsas y preparar la comida para servilres a todos. No pasó mucho tiempo para que terminaran de preparar la comida y la sirvieron en seguida. Las horas pasaron tan rápido que sentían que habían sido sólo unos instantes. Los cuatro invitados del Gacktjob decidieron retirarse aún cuando ya eran altas horas de la madrugada. Los dueños de la casa habían ofrecido hospedaje para sus invitados pero estos decidieron que debían dejar solos a la amorosa pareja. Se despidieron con tristeza, dejando ver que realmente sus intenciones no eran irse, pero no les quedaba más remedio. Habiendo despedido a los cuatro invitados, el guitarrista y el vocalista entraron nuevamente a su hogar, en donde impulsivamente Gackt tomó por el rostró a Chacha y plantó un delicado y apasionado beso en sus labios, acto seguido de una cargada como de novia de una pareja de recién casados, le llevó con premura hasta la habitación en la que compartían su intimidad y le recostó suavemente sobre la cama, continuó besando a su amante en cuanto centímetro de piel le era posible, fundiéndose lentamente en un acto de amor puro.

Una vez más se encontraba atrapado entre las cuatro paredes con ese color vacío, ese color que no le producía algún sentimiento, tan blanco, tan solitario, tan puro al mismo tiempo, de nuevo sus castaños ojos observaban la habitación vacía en la que había pasado los dos últimos días. Grabó en su memoria cada detalle de aquel cuarto, y no precisamente porque algún día la nostalgia le fuera a invadir y le provocara recordar aquellos dolorosos momentos, si no más bien, su estadía ahí era tan monótona, que no hallaba ningún sentido a nada. No encontraba alguna cosa más divertida que observar cuidadosamente cada parte de la habitación. Los objetos siempre permanecían en el mismo lugar, estáticos, sin vida como todo en ese cuarto. Hasta el mismo sentía que ya no tenía vida, no sabía si su corazón aún latía, no sabía si aún pensaba por cuenta propia. Sus pensamientos autocompasivos y autocríticos fueron interrumpidos por una joven, la misma chica que siempre le visitaba para ofrecerle el desayuno o la comida del día, una enfermera bastante agradable, no muy alta, de ojos castaños al igual que su cabello. Aquella chica era quien estaba asignada para su cuidado y requerimientos.

-Buenos días señor Ogawa ¿Cómo amaneció el día de hoy?- Preguntó con suma gentileza la chica de cabellos castaños.

-Vivo aún.- Contestó el bajista con desgano. Se podría decir que hasta con cierto odio.

-Vamos señor Ogawa debería alegrarse, no cualquiera se salva en estas situaciones. Usted sigue con nosotros porque es muy fuerte, debería estar orgulloso de eso.- La chica le miró durante unos segundos esperando una respuesta, la cual nunca escuchó, en lugar de la articualación de una sola palabra, sólo obtuvo un largo suspiro de melancolía. -Está bien señor Ogawa si no quiere decir nada más o no necesita otra cosa, no lo molesto más.- Se acercó a Tetsu y le comenzó a quitar lentamente los cables que estaban conectados a el. -Por cierto dejaré sobre el sillón su ropa- La enfermera dejó sobre el pequeño sofá lo que parecía un paquete al ser enviado por correo, sin embargo era la ropa del paciente. Acto seguido de ello salió como siempre de la habitación, cerrando tras ella la puerta.

Tetsu suspiró una vez más, y bajó de la cama. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al momento en que tocó con sus pies desnudos el frío piso. Caminó hasta donde estaba su ropa, y fue cuando recordó que había llegado al hospital con una pijama rosa. En ese momento pensó en lo ridículo que se vería saliendo del hospital con un pijama rosa manchado de sangre. Rogó a Dios que Gackt se hubiera apiadado un poco de él y le hubiera traído un poco de ropa, a fin de cuentas, el exMalice Mizer ya había entrado a su casa una vez sin permiso, no veía el inconveniente de hacerlo nuevamente. Para su suerte, debajo del paquete había una caja de regalo, al momento de abrirla casi logró saltar de felicidad. Sus ruegos habían sido escuchados, efectivamente Gackt le había enviado ropa, aunque nunca en la vida había visto eso en su armario, entonces vio una pequeña tarjeta con la leyenda: "Toma éste traje como un obsequio de paz entre nosotros."

-No tiene tan malos gustos- Expresó después de echar una mirada al traje y dejar la nota dentro de la caja. Mismo lugar en el que metió el pijama sucio.

Terminó de vestirse lo más rápido que le fue posible mientras recordaba las palabras de Gackt. "Arreglaré una visita conyugal". No sabía que haría en ese momento. ¿Qué le iba a decir a Hyde cuando le mirara a los ojos? ¿Sería capaz de ocultarle algo tan grave? ¿Se lo confesaría? O ¿Hyde lo descubriría por si mismo? De nuevo los pensamientos confusos le aturdían, toda su vida era un caos, no podía imaginar como sería la de Hyde, después de todo la víctima aquí era el vocalista. Decidió olvidar sus problemas existenciales, y sus confusiones hasta que estuviera en presencia de su amante, en ese momento sería espontáneo y dejaría que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar. La vida ya era demasiado complicada como para complicarla aún más con sus indecisiones.

Habiendo terminado de vestirse, se dispuso a salir de la habitación, antes de dar un paso más hizo un movimiento para sacar su celular de una de las bolsas del pantalón cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no llevaba ninguno de sus objetos personales consigo, mucho menos un celular. Ahora tendría que caminar hasta su hogar, ya que tampoco tenía dinero para pagar un taxi, y no recordaba si habría dejado algo en la cartera. Salió de la habitación y antes de cerrar la puerta miró con detenimiento una vez más el lugar, suspiró y comenzó a cerrar la puerta al mismo tiempo que le daba la espalda al lugar. Bajó unas escaleras y caminó a través de un largo pasillo, aún fuera de la habitación era el color blanco el que predominaba. Llegaba a sentir como si aún estuviera recostado en la camilla. Se acercó a la recepción en donde le pidieron arreglara y firmara unos papeles para que le pudieran dejar ir, en seguida atendió a la petición y llenó los formularios necesarios. Al girarse sobre si para dirigirse a la puerta fue cegado por la intensa luz de los rallos del sol, nunca había visto tan brillante aquella fuete luminosa hasta ese día. Pero no era la luz lo único que sus ojos lograban enfocar también una delgada y alta silueta se alcanzaba a distinguis detrás de la puerta de cristal. No sabía con certeza quien era pero aún así le parecía conocido. Logró visualizar como una mano se alzaba como saludándole, aunque no estaba seguro de si el saludo era para el, de todos modos lo correspondió y se apresuró a salir. Fuera del edificio se encontró con su más frecuente visitante. Era Gackt el que le esperaba fuera del hospital.

-¡Gackt! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó un sorpendido Tetsu, con las pupilas tan dilatadas por el asombro que se podían llegar a confundir con pequeñas aceitunas negras.

-Vine por ti, recuerda que tienes una cita con Hyde el día de hoy, y no quiero que escapes a ella porque me costó mucho trabajo lograr que accedieran a una visita conyugal- Explicó el rubio.

-Gracias, pero no pensaba escapar. Siempre te estaré agradecido Gackt, cualquier día que necesites algo no dudes en pedírmelo.- Dijo el bajista haciendo una reverencia en señal de respeto.

El vocalista sólo sonrió como muestra de aceptación, estuvo a punto de decir que no había que agradecer nada, pero nunca sabía cuando necesitaría un favor, así que ese tipo de cosas prefería reservarlas para el momento indicado. Gackt le mostró a Tetsu el lugar donde estaba estacionado el auto señalándole con el dedo. Caminaron hasta la mitad del estacionamiento donde el auto se encontraba inmóvil y después de desactivar la alarma, cada uno tomó su lugar correspondiente, el vocalista como piloto y el bajista como copiloto. Gackt sacó el auto del estacionamiento y comenzó a conducir hacia el próximo destino, "La prisión de Tokyo". El viaja hasta aquel lugar donde actualmente residía Hyde, fue en extremo silencioso. El bajista no sabía de que temas podría hablar con el vocal, siempre le había considerado una persona prepotente, sin escrúpulos ni sentimientos, y ahora se sentía sumamente arrepentido de haber pensado tan mal de una persona tan buena como lo era Gackt, ahora entendía porque su amante le quería tanto y lo consideraba su mejor amigo. Ese silencio comenzaba a incomodar demasiado a Tetsu, además de que le ponía algo nervioso, por lo que comenzó a pasar sus manos por su cabello, algunas veces apretaba tan fuerte que sentía como si se fuera a arrancar el cabello. Estaba más que comprobado que el castaño era un fraude cuando se trataba de actuar bajo presión, era algo que nunca se le había dado naturalemente, por lo que mentalmente lo único que rogaba era por llegar lo antes posible y acabar con el incómodo momento.

-¿Te sucede algo?- Preguntó Gackt atrayendo la atención del castaño.

-No, ¿Qué podría pasarme?- preguntó Tetsu.

-No lo sé eso dímelo tu, eres tú quien casi se arranca el cabello- Respondió recalcando el segundo pronombre.

-Lo que sucede es que estoy impaciente por ver a Hyde, eso es todo- Mintió el bajista.

-Si es obvio, pero no te preocupes ya hemos llegado.- Le avisó y detuvo el automóvil frente a un lugar poco agradable a la vista se podía percibir un sentimiento de odio y amargura aún sin entrar.

-Gracias Gackt- Mencionó Tetsu haciendo otra reverencia.

Tetsu sólo asintió con la cabeza y enseguida le dio la espalda al rubio, quien sólo le veía alejarse hasta encontrarse con dos guardias quien le pasaron a través de las puertas de la prisión, en donde se perdió completamente de vista. El bajista nunca había visto lugar como aquel, se veía tan triste, deprimente, tan vacío, a comparación de ese lugar, el hospital donde había estado era realmente hogareño. Los mismos guardias que le habían esperado en las puertas le guiaron hasta lo que parecía una recámara, o por lo menos un intento de ello. Era austera, no tenía vida ni decoración alguna, eso le podía estresar un poco, le gustaban los lugares con decoraciones hermosas o exuberantes. Le dieron un leve empujón por la espalda para meterlo y cerraron la puerta tras ese movimiento, dejándolo a solas por el momento. Encontrándose solo en esa habitación caminó hasta lo que parecía un remedo de cama, y se sentó sobre de este para esperar a su amante. Comenzó a mover sus pies de atrás hacia delante, columpiándolos cada vez más rápido por los nervios. Unos minutos después la puerta se abrió nuevamente y a través de ella entró el ser al que había estado añorando, el ser al que pertenecía su cuerpo y que le pertenecía a el. Se escuchó el golpe seco de la puerta al ser cerrada con demasiada fuerza, pero ninguno se inmuto ante esto, sólo se miraban fijamente mientras permanecían estáticos, como si hubieran clavado sus pies contra el suelo. Querían correr el uno hacia el otro pero algo les detenía a ambos. Tal vez era aquel miedo que les invadía, ese miedo a confesar la verdad sobre sus actos. Pero el miedo no pudo más que su amor, y fue Tetsu quien corrió a abrazar a Hyde, le rodeó completamente y lo prensó contra su pecho, y cuando intentó besarlo sintió como su gesto era rechazado, Hyde le comenzaba a empujar hacia el lado contrario. Le repelía con tanta fuerza que de un momento a otro el bajista ya se encontraba a por lo menos medio metro del vocal. El castaño se encontraba anonadado por lo sucedido, nunca pensó que podía ser rechazado por Hyde, por cualquiera tal vez pero no por él, sólo se preguntaba el porque de que le hiciera eso. Se había quedado aún más inmóvil que cuando lo había visto hacia unos segundos, no podía articular palabra alguna, quería preguntar ¿Por qué? Pero no podía ¿Qué le sucedía? Tal vez Hyde ya se habría enterado que había intentado suicidarse y por eso le rechazaba, tal vez por eso era que lo miraba tan indiferentemente, con tanta melancolía y tristeza. Quería saber porque pero muy en el fondo no quería saber la verdad, si realmente era lo que estaba pensando lo que había afectado la reacción de Hyde entonces sabía que se derrumbaría ahí y no sabría que contestarle, era tan cobarde, se sentía un completo imbécil en esos momentos. Era hora de aramarse de valor, si alguna vez en su vida lo necesito más que nunca era ese momento, debía preguntar lo que ocurría. Respiró profundamente y abrió un poco la boca.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Hyde con enojo.

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? ¿Acaso no es obvio? Vine a verte, no puedo vivir sin ti, el estar lejos de ti es un infierno- Respondió el castaño acercándose lentamente a Hyde, esperando que esta vez no le empujara.

-Aléjate Tet-chan, no quiero que me toques, no ves que sólo me lastimas, no ves que sólo eres basura a comparación de mi ¡Déjame en Paz! ¡Eres una molestia! ¿Acaso no lo has entendido? Aunque lo sigas haciendo siempre será el mismo resultado ¡No me hagas daño por favor! ¡No más! ¡No más por favor! ¡Ya no! ¡Me estás lastimando!-

De la nada, el vocal comenzó a gritar con desesperación, como si alguien realmente le estuviera haciendo daño, como si le lastimaran. Había entrado en un estado de shock, dejando aún más sorprendido a Tetsu. No sabía que era eso tan grave que le había sucedido a su amante como para que se comportara de esa manera. De repente Hyde cayó de rodillas al suelo y colocó sus manos a la altura de sus sienes como si estuviera sosteniendo su cabeza por temor a perderla. De un momento a otro sus gritos se volvieron más fuertes, más dolorosos, le destrozaba verlo así. Cambió de posición y puso sus manos contra el suelo con la cara viendo a la misma dirección y las lágrimas empezaron a caer tan rápido y abundantes como las de una gotera. La situación comenzaba a asustar a Tetsu. Nunca había estado presente en una situación similar a esa. Estaba a punto de gritar para pedir ayuda, pero dedujo que si habían escuchado ya los gritos de Hyde y no habían acudido a revisar la situación entonces tampoco acudirían a los propios, así que temiendo empeorar aún más las cosas se arriesgó a hincarse frente al vocal y le abrazó nuevamente. Le colocó la cabeza sobre el hombro para consolarle y hablarle tranquilamente en susurros al oído.

-Hyde, por favor tranquilízate, te lo ruego, me estás asustando. Yo nunca te haría daño y tu lo sabes, por favor debes reaccionar, yo te necesito. Hyde no me hagas esto, no me empujes.- Suplicó al sentir como las manos del vocal comenzaban a ejercer una vez más, una fuerza en dirección opuesta a la de su acercamiento. -Hyde por favor, tranquilo, soy yo Tet-chan, tu Tet-chan, soy la persona que juró protegerte y que siempre lo hará, nunca voy a romper esa promesa, pero por favor, por lo que más quieras en este mundo deja de gritar.- Las lágrimas de terror brotaron por si solas, no pudo contenerse más, se iba a derrumbar ahí mismo. No sabía que más hacer. No sabía que tenía.

La respiración de Hyde se empezó a sentir un poco más calmada, y se escuchaban esos suspiros entrecortados de cuando alguien estaba terminando de llorar. La cabeza de Hyde se alejó del hombro de Tetsu quedando de frente a el, mirándolo con tanta culpa, mientras el bajista le miraba aterrado, estaba tan preocupado por lo que le había podido pasar.

-Te... Tet-chan- Pronunció el rubio tartamudeando levemente por la falta de oxígeno -No, no te merezco, no soy digno de ti, no debería estar con alguien tan bueno como tu. No quiero seguir causándote más problemas ni quiero seguir lastimándote, por favor Tet-chan aléjate de mi y se feliz.- Dijo el vocal sollozando cuando hubo salido de ese trance, había revivido uno de los peores recuerdos de toda su vida, un recuerdo que le atormentaba desde las últimas dos noches.

-¿De que hablas Doiha-chan? Tu jamás me causarás ningún sufrimiento, y menos alguna molestia. ¿Por qué dices que no me mereces? En este mundo no hay persona alguna que me merezca más que tu, eres la única persona que ha estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, la única persona que realmente se preocupa por mi, que no importa cuando a que hora o como sea la situación acudes a mi ayuda, pero ahora eres tu quien me necesita.-

-No Tet-chan, no lo entiendes ¿verdad? Te he fallado.- Le dijo con las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos para invadir sus mejillas.

-Doiha-chan tu nunca me has fallado, ni me fallarás, eso es un hecho. Es más fácil que yo te falle a ti que tu a mi.- Le consoló tiernamente, abrazándolo con tanta fuerza que no cabía en el.

-Claro que si Tetsu, si te he fallado, han abusado de mi y yo no he hecho nada para impedirlo. Ahora estoy sucio, no merezco si quiera que me mires con compasión, ni que sientas lástima, mucho menos que me ames- Explicó casi gritando una vez más.

-¿Cómo que han abusado de ti? ¿Quién lo hizo y por qué?- Preguntó lleno de furia y consternación el bajista, sentía que en ese momento la primera persona que se le cruzara y le molestara sufriría graves daños físicos o mentales.

-Fueron ... dos tipos. Megumi los mandó para vengarse.- Explicó Hyde con vergüenza y la mirada baja.

-¡Maldita perra! No merece estar halla afuera regozijándose feliz de la vida, brindado por el triunfo de su juicio, cuando tu estás aquí sufriendo las atrocidades que esa mujer comete. Hyde eres tan fuerte, te admiro, has pasadcxo por esto tu sólo y sigues en pie, yo en cambio soy débil, soy un cobarde, soy yo quien no te merece quien no es digno de hacerce llamar tu amante, soy una vergüenza.- Dijo con un profundo odio para la aludida y para si mismo.

-¿Tet-chan que quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?-

-Quiero decir... que tienes al peor amante de este mundo, tan débil, tan poco hombre. Sólo pasar una noche sin tí me afectó, me derrumbó. No resití la soledad, ver la casa tan vacía, tan poco viva, me haces tanta falta Hyde. Me ha llevado a cometer un intento de suicidió, pero alguien me encontró y pude sobrevivir, y ahora me doy cuenta que a comparación de ti soy tan poca cosa, que no soy digno de ti. Yo ... yo...- Su llanto se hizo presento, y fue entonces cuando la voz se le quebró y no pudo continuar hablando.

Hyde estaba conmocionado por la confesión de Tetsu. Nunca se había imaginado lo tan importante que era para su amante. Le abrazó como nunca en su vida lo había abrazado, desboradaba cariño y comprensión, le dedicó un tierno beso sobre la frente y se separó de él.

Fuera de la prsión aún se podía visualizar el estático automóvil negro con vidrios polarizados en el que había llegado Tetsu. Las ventanillas eran tan opacas que sólo permitían ver algunas siluetas dentro del vehículo. La única forma de lograr visualizar a su conductor, era mirando por la ventanilla que se encontraba abierta. Gackt estaba dentro del auto esperando a que su acompañante saliera, el sol de aquel día era realmente intenso y le estaba matando el calor, asomó el brazo por la ventanilla recargando el codo en el lugar en el que debería encontrarse el vidrio de haber estado cerrado. Recargó con lentitud su cabeza dejando su sien sobre la palma de su mano, contemplaba el espejo de la puerta, nadie pasaba muy a menudo por esos lugares, era bastante solitario. El aburrimiento ya le estaba comiendo la paciencia, hasta que a través de un audífono comenzaba a escuchar algo que le parecía un tanto interesante. Después de escuchar aquello cogió el celular y comenzó a marcar un número poco frecuentado realmente. A aquella persona prefería visitarle antes que realizar una llamada telefónica. Era bastante molesto hablar a veces con el por teléfono.

-Buenas tardes, comunícame con Ryuu- Ordenó con la cortesía que sólo el poseía.


	6. Detrás de un hombre hay un gran equipo

NUEVOS PERSONAJES

YUNA:

Cabello negro, con mechones morados hasta los hombros.

ojos azules.

Delgada.

Estatura: 1.70 m

22 años.

YUME:

Cabello plateado, hasta los hombros.

Ojos azules.

Delgado.

Estatura: 1.75 m

24 años.

AKABANE:

Cabello negro largo.

Ojos grises.

Delgado.

Estatura: 1.80 m

29 años.

SHINJI:

Cabello rubio, corto y desaliñado.

Ojos castaños.

Delgado pero tonificado.

Estatura: 1.70 m

26 años.

SEICHIROU:

Cabello negro, debajo de los hombros.

Ojos negros.

Musculoso.

Estatura: 1.85 m

32 años.

SEIISHIRO:

Cabello negro, debajo de los hombros.

Ojos negros.

Musculoso.

Estatura: 1.85 m

32 años.

RUIZA:

Cabello rubio cenizo largo por debajo de los hombros.

Ojos castaño claro.

Delgado.

Estatura: 1.65 m

27 años

SHINYA:

Cabello rojo largo a mitad de la espalda y alborotado.

Ojos verde esmeralda.

Delgado.

1.65 m

21 años

KIDO:

Cabello negro trenzado.

Barba de candado.

Ojos negros.

Musculoso.

Estatura: 1.80 m

43 años

-¿Quién le llama?- Preguntó la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

_-Soy Camui Gackt.- contestó orgulloso y autoritario._

-Espere un momento por favor señor Camui en un momento le comunicaré con Ryuu.- Contestó de nuevo aquella voz áspera que pertenecía a un hombre alto de cabello negro.

Tomó el teléfono con ambas manos cubriendo el altavoz con una de sus palmas y echó a andar a través de un oscuro y largo pasillo, casi tropezó varias veces con lo poco visible de la alfombra. Llegó hasta la última puerta que había en aquel pasillo. Como era su costumbre solicitó el permiso debido para entrar a la habitación tocando a la puerta.

-Adelante Kido- Se escuchó una grave voz de los adentros de la habitación. –¿Qué sucede Kido?- preguntó el hombre al momento en que escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras su invitado.

-Mi señor hay una llamada en espera para usted.- Respondió el hombre con un tono de respeto impecable.

-¿Quién osa molestarme?.- Preguntó con desdén.

-Camui Gackt señor.-

-Dame el teléfono por favor.- Ordenó el hombre que se encontraba sentado en una silla con un alto respaldo, mismo que veía Kido. Estiró el brazo con la mano extendida, por uno de los costados de la silla. –Gracias, puedes retirarte.- Incitó el hombre sin decir más. Esperó a que su asistente saliera de la habitación para poder responder la llamada. –Gackt, que alegría que te comuniques, pensé que te habías olvidado de todos nosotros, hacía mucho que no sabía de ti mi queridísimo amigo.- Comentó con un tono simplón.

_-Ya ves como soy Ryuu me gusta hacerme desear. Aparezco y desaparezco cuando menos te lo esperas. Ya sabes que me gusta hacerte sufrir.- Bromeó._

-Es de lo que me doy cuenta mi querido amigo, pero dejando los asuntos sentimentales ¿Qué sucede? Tu nunca me llamas a mi si es que no necesitas ayuda, o cuando son asuntos de verdad urgente e importantes.-

_-Vaya me conoces mejor de lo que creía. El problema no lo tengo yo, lo tiene un amigo mío.- Comenzó a explicar, en su voz se podía percibir su preocupación ante las circunstancias. –Hyde está en la cárcel, y necesito que me ayudes a protegerlo durante el tiempo que permanezca retenido en ese lugar.- Terminó de explicar._

-¿Hyde está en la cárcel?- preguntó asombrado, se podía percibir en su forma de hablar la preocupación que se había materializado en el al enterarse de la noticia. -¿Cuánto tiempo va a permanecer ahí? El no puede quedarse en un lugar así, lo matarán en menos de tres días.- Comentó casi irritado ante la situación.

_-Ahora veo que realmente cuando te desconectas del mundo lo haces muy en serio, es sorprendente que no supieras la gran noticia que pasa de boca en boca por todo Japón. Ni si quiera porque conoces a Hyde estás enterado de la grave situación por la que está atravesando. Y no se durante cuanto tiempo deberá quedarse en la cárcel, si logro conseguir que se le absuelvan los cargos, entonces saldrá lo antes posible si no…- _

-No digas más Gackt- Interrumpió Ryuu. –Yo me encargaré de su seguridad dentro del lugar, tu consigue a los mejores abogados. Adiós Camui.- Cortó la llamada en cuanto terminó de hablar sin permitir que su compañero aceptara o negara la propuesta. –¡Kido!- Gritó con desesperación. Sabía que su asistente estaría esperando la devolución del teléfono para colocarlo en su lugar. En seguida el hombre al que había citado entró por la puerta.

-¿Qué necesita mi señor?- Preguntó casi intimidado por la mirada tan fuerte que se había presentado ante el, era la primera vez que veía directamente a los ojos de su superior.

-Quiero que reúnas al escuadrón, tengo un trabajo para ellos.- Ordenó rápidamente sin dar más explicaciones.

-Si mi señor, los llamaré de inmediato. ¿Desea darles las órdenes usted mismo? O prefiere explicarme el nuevo trabajo del escuadrón para ponerlos a trabajar de inmediato.- preguntó conservando aquel tono respetuoso que siempre había caracterizado al hombre.

-Dejaré que tú les expliques el trabajo que deben realizar. Hideto Takarai está en la cárcel, la llamada de Camui ha sido para solicitarnos la protección de ese hombre y así será. Se encuentra en la prisión de Tokio. Diles que encuentren la forma de infiltrarse en ella para poder cuidarle hasta que Camui logre sacarlo de ahí y diles que no deben descubrir ninguno de sus movimientos o yo mismo haré que se arrepientan de sus errores ¿Entendido?- preguntó mirándolo con tal fuerza que Kido sólo fue capaz de asentir con la cabeza y realizar una reverencia antes de retirarse.

El hombre de cabello trenzado salió de inmediato de la lúgubre habitación, a su paso dejó el teléfono en su lugar mientras se dirigía a la habitación en donde citaría al aludido escuadrón. Llegó hasta la habitación que cabe mencionar era la que mejor iluminación tenía dentro de toda la mansión, le llamaban el cuarto de operaciones, lugar donde todas las misiones y planes eran otorgados a sus respectivos encargados. Esa habitación no se caracterizaba por ser sólo la sala de reuniones sino que además contenía todos los archivos valiosos de las personas que se hacían llamar los cómplices de Ryuu, todos esos documentos los mantenía Kido en un perfecto orden dentro de los archiveros de metal. Tomó de inmediato su celular y escribió un mensaje que enviaría a todos los miembros pertenecientes al escuadrón, en el redactaba la relevancia e importancia de su presencia urgente, por lo que pedía que se presentaron en el menor tiempo que les fuera posibles, lo que en su lenguaje se traducía como un "los quiero aquí en este momento".

Los celulares empezaron a sonar, y sus dueños atendieron con rapidez a su llamado. En distintos puntos de Tokio varias camionetas viraron en sentido contrario a su actual camino. Dirigiéndose todas al mismo destino.

En los jardines de una casa de enorme tamaño y de un estilo occidental se detuvieron cuatro camionetas negras, con vidrios blindados de las cuales, por ambas puertas del conductor y el copiloto de cada una, bajaron dos personas.

-Me parece que esta vez no nos llamaron para cualquier cosa, debe ser bastante importante como para que reúnan al escuadrón completo.- Comentó una chica de cabello negro con algunos mechones morados.

-No puedes quedarte callada nunca ¿verdad Yuna?- Preguntó con hastío un hombre bastante más alto que la chica. Vestía una larga gabardina color negro y un sombrero que ocultaba su rostro pero no lograba controlar su largo y brilloso cabello negro azabache.

La chica estaba a punto de asestarle un golpe, por lo cual el pelinegro había adoptado una posición en la cual pudiera defenderse en caso de que Yuna le golpeara, pero antes de que el acto se completara, la chica sintió como alguien le había detenido por una de las muñecas para que no continuara.

-Yuna, Akabane, dejen ya de pelearse, sólo estamos perdiendo el tiempo, entremos o Kido terminará regañándonos a todos como siempre.- Gritó un chico de cabello rubio Cenizo.

-Oh! Ruiza eres maravilloso de verdad- Halagó al aludido, el chico más joven de todo el escuadrón, poseía unos ojos verdes esmeralda que podían derretir a cualquiera cuando le mirabas tiernamente, pero ese no era el caso del escuadrón quienes conocían ya a la perfección esa técnica de Shinya.

-¡Vayan y hagan su telenovela en otro lugar!- Bromeó un chico de cabello corto y rubio.

-¡Por Dios ya! No nos podemos reunir sin que todos ustedes se pongan a discutir. Siempre es lo mismo discusión tras discusión.- Gritó un hombre de cabello plateado y ojos azules.

-El tiene razón.- Se escucharon dos voces roncas a la vez, pertenecientes a dos hombres idénticos, los gemelos seiishiro y seichirou.

Mientras los jóvenes citados continuaban con su disputa habitual, Kido decidió bajar a calmarlos y hacerlos entrar antes de que anocheciera.

-¿Piensan entrar en algún momento o tendré que meterlos arrastrándolos uno por uno?- Preguntó una voz interrumpiendo la entretenida actividad que realizaban los chicos.

-Discúlpanos Kido, ya entramos.- Se disculpó Yuna.

-Bien, entonces vamos, pasen mis pequeños bebés.- Se burló de ellos intentando esconder su enojo ante la mala conducta que seguían teniendo.

Caminaban a través de los corredores siguiendo al pelinegro como si nunca hubieran estado en la mansión antes y apenas se les mostrara por primera vez aquel camino. Murmuraban y hacían suposiciones acerca de la nueva tarea que se les encargaría, pero en cuanto entraron a la habitación las voces fueron completamente nulas, nadie pronunció palabra alguna. Kido era una gran autoridad para todos, y hacerle enojar era como enfurecer al mismísimo Ryuu. Comenzó un largo silencio que incomodaba a varios de los allí presentes además de que a más de alguno le hubiera gustado romper el silencio, pidiendo una explicación de las razones por las que se encontraban ahí, pero sabían que de hacer eso posiblemente acabarían castigados por el trenzado.

-Todos se estarán preguntando ¿Por qué están aquí reunidos no es así?- Todos estaban a punto de responder a la preguntar formulada cuando Kido les miró y les hizo un ademán para que aguardaran y le permitieran continuar hablando. –Bueno, la respuesta a esa pregunta es sencilla se requiere que todos ustedes lleven a cabo una misión, la cual ha sido solicitada por Camui Gackt. –Al mencionar ese nombre todos quedaron atónitos, las veces que Gackt había solicitado que se realizara algún trabajo para él, habían sido extremadamente peligrosas las misiones. - Así que necesito que por primera vez en su vida se lleven bien y no se agredan, necesito que se ayuden los unos a los otros o esto no funcionará. ¿Entendieron bebés?- Preguntó autoritario.

-Sí, señor.- Respondieron en conjunto.

-Empezaré a repartir sus tareas. Ruiza y Shinya, ustedes se van a encargar de conseguir los moldes para crear duplicados de las llaves de las celda de Hyde y la que se encuentra a un costado de ella, y quiero que las consigan el día de hoy y las hagan el día de hoy así tengan que desvelarse toda la noche. La celda se encuentra en el segundo piso de seguridad media, es la celda cuatrocientos catorce, no lo arruinen. Yuna y Yume, ustedes se harán pasar por policías cualquieras y atraparán a Shinji y Akabane los cuales se harán pasar por "The Vipers" así que necesito que para mañana en la noche más tardar ustedes ya hayan estudiado el modus operandi de esa banda y hayan sido capturados por los nuevos uniformados. En cuanto a ustedes.- Puntualizó mirando a los gemelos que se encontraban a su izquierda. –Recojan mañana sus identidades en esta dirección a primera hora de la mañana. En el sobre en que se les entreguen sus nuevas identidades les dejaré las instrucciones para que realicen sus tareas. Ahora lárguense y cumplan con sus obligaciones.-

Terminado el discurso del pelinegro ninguno de los miembros que conformaban el escuadrón discutió con alguno de sus compañeros. Al contrario se desplazaron hasta la salida de la mansión sin dirigirse si quiera la palabra. Habiendo llegado a los jardines cada uno subió a su automóvil y se dirigieron a sus propias guaridas.

"Primera misión: Sombras en la celda"

Shinya y Ruiza habían llegado a donde planeaban cautelosamente todas sus misiones. La personalidad carismática e introvertida del primero había cambiado completamente, ahora se comportaba como una persona seria y responsable.

-Ruiza…- Le llamó el pelirrojo con afán de preguntar cómo iban a lograr entrar sin ser detectados a esa prisión, pero antes de poder formular su pregunta , su compañero había comenzado a responder como si leyera sus pensamientos.

-Vamos a usar nuestro nuevo equipo, y necesito que uses tus habilidades con el arco. Prepara también nuestro equipo para escalar.-

-¿El equipo nuevo? Pero…-

-Pero nada, hoy tiene que quedar todo listo y debemos usar ese equipo, es la única forma de poder desactivar el sistema de seguridad de la cárcel sin que se den cuenta los guardias.-

-Está bien Ruiza.- Aceptó el pelirrojo.

Este último se acercó a unas cajas arrinconadas en la habitación, rompió en seguida el sello que les mantenía cerradas. De ellas sacó unos objetos circulares de al menos veinte centímetros de diámetro y unos seis centímetros de grosor.

-¿Qué hacen estas cosas precisamente?- Preguntó Shinya.

-Pues emitirán unas ondas electromagnéticas interfiriendo con el sistema de seguridad, así le desactivarán pero para evitar meternos en problemas y que escapen los presos tu vas a tener que lanzar flecas…-

-¿Qué quieres que los mate?- Preguntó exaltado su compañero.

-No seas estúpido, vas a lanzar flecas que en sus puntas tendrán una bomba llena de un gas somnífero que los dormirá durante media hora, tiempo suficiente para que tu y yo entremos y busquemos la celda de Hyde.-

-Estás consciente de que al menos necesitaré doscientas flecas para poder dormir toda una prisión y a sus guardias ¿verdad?- Preguntó con tono burlón.

-No necesitarás tantas, necesito que duermas a los guardias con esas flecas para que no se den cuenta al momento de entrar dormiremos a los presos con estos tanques, tienen una boquilla que expulsa el gas así que sólo necesitaremos rociarlo a nuestro paso, he pensado en todo Shinya, no te preocupes.- Explicó Ruiza.

-Muy bien entonces comenzaré a trazar nuestra trayectoria en los planes de la cárcel que tengo, tu prepara los somníferos con las flechas.- Ordenó Shinya.-

-No te olvides del equipo para escalar y los trajes.-

-No te preocupes lo tengo cubierto.- Dijo confianzudo el pelirrojo.

Ambos llevaron a cabo sus tareas lo más rápido que les fuera posible para poder salir cuanto antes en dirección a la prisión de Tokio. Se vistieron con unos trajes de un material ligero pero resistente y que les permitía una movilidad mayor que la ropa casual que llevaban aquel día. Subieron todo el material que necesitaban a su camioneta y tomaron su lugar en el vehículo. Tardaron al menos veinte minutos en llegar.

11:40 pm

-Es hora Shinya hay que ponernos a trabajar, lanza esas flechas a las torres y dentro del patio, según investigué siempre hay cuatro guardias vigilando la entrada los demás están dentro.

El aludido obedeció de inmediato a su compañero y lanzó las cuatro flechas, atinando perfecto a sus blancos. De las torres sólo se veían colgar los cuerpos de dos oficiales, y de los adentros de la prisión se habían logrado escuchar dos golpes secos de los custodios. En seguida ambos salieron de su vehículo no sin antes haber tomado el equipo que utilizarían para dormir a los huéspedes restantes y crear los duplicados, en sus manos dejaron únicamente los objetos circulares que no habían sido probados con anterioridad, colocaron uno en cada pared de la prisión los artefactos electromagnéticos, de una manera completamente simétrica. Segundos después les activaron al mismo tiempo para corromper el sistema de seguridad que mantenía a salvo a la prisión. Y en cuanto se anuló la seguridad, colocaron con minuciosa y rápidamente el equipo para escalar fijándolo a uno de los picos que evitaban que algo pudiera pararse sobre las altas paredes, escalaron tan rápido como les fue posible por las paredes para llegar al otro lado de ellas.

11:50 pm

Se desprendieron de los dables que les sujetaban para no caer al momento del descenso por la barrera y ambos jóvenes se encontraron nuevamente en la entrada de la prisión, prepararon los tanques que contenían el gas somnífero en ellos para comenzar a esparcirlo. El gas se elevaba hasta el techo ayudando a cubrir más terreno a su paso. Llenaron ambos sectores de la prisión con el potente somnífero y continuaron con su búsqueda. Para mantener su furtiva entrada podían comunicarse sólo por medio de señales, las cuales tenían bien practicadas desde misiones anteriores, llegaron a la celda continua a la de su futuro protegido y a la de él.

12:00 am

Sacaron de entre la pequeña mochila que cargaba cada uno las herramientas necesarias para desarmar la cerradura de las celdas. Cada uno comenzó a trabajar sobre una de las cerraduras, debían evitar que la cerradura fuera dañada para lograr conseguir un duplicado perfecto de las llaves, por lo que no sólo debían ser rápido si no sumamente cautelosos o su misión fallaría. No tardaron más de un minuto en haberla desarmado toda. Cada uno sacó de la misma bolsa una especie de masilla la cual colocaron sobre la forma de la llave que mantenía la cerradura. Esperaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que la masilla secara y mantuviera la forma deseada. Para evitar errores, tomaron dos moldes de cada uno. Después de haber realizado eso debían de reacomodar las cerraduras antes de que el tiempo se les terminara, pero mientras Ruiza se ocupaba de su trabajo logró visualizar una expresión de preocupación en el rostro de Shinya de inmediato terminó con su cerradura y acudió en ayuda de su compañero, una parte de la cerradura se había movido durante el transcurso de la operación impidiendo que su colocación fuera nula, Ruiza ordenó a Shinya que saliera de una vez, quedaban sólo cinco minutos para que todos despertaran por lo que el rubio había decidido sacrificarse por la misión, ordenó una segunda vez a su compañero que se fuera en vista de que este no tenía intenciones de abandonarlo. Esta última orden fue obedecida de inmediato y el pelirrojo salió de allí. El rubio retiró nuevamente la cerradura de la puerta y le acomodó a la perfección para poderla colocar. Hecho que logró llevar a cabo pero ahora sólo le quedaba un minuto para salir de ahí, tal vez dos si el somnífero tardaba un poco más en salir del organismo de los prisioneros y los guardias.


End file.
